Naruto Sensei
by czgohan
Summary: simply put Naruto is a Jonin sensei to his own genin team also there is naruto/hinata coupling please r&r if you want me to contine the story please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter One

It was a quiet day in Konoha, after dawn there was a tall blond man walking toward the Hokage tower. Naruto had changed over the years. No more was he the loud, brash bright orange wearing Genin that he was at the age of 12 now almost 8 years later he was a loud brash mostly black wearing Jonin. With some dull orange still on his uniform he just happened to like the color even after he realized that a bright orange was probably not the best color for a ninja to have on.

Now a Jonin it had not really taken a long time to get to this point, he had been named Jonin at the age of 16 the first in he graduating class of 9. It was a disappointment, somewhat, to him when he returned to the village after 2 ½ years of training to find that he was the only one left in his age group that was still a Genin. He had brushed it off after all he realized that it probably would have happened as he was gone for almost 3 years.

A month after he returned he was given the Chunin exam once again and passed that. Another thing that raised his spirits was that he had achieved it on his second try while his friends had all taken 3 tries to do so, with the exception of Shikamaru who was one of the few rookie to ever pass that exam on his first try.

The Chunin exams are administered twice a year, every six months. The Jonin exams are done once a year. Due to the demanding qualities of that exam it cannot be done very frequently. Therefore Naruto was a Chunin for six months and then took the next exam and passed that on his first time. Now at the age of 19 all of his friends were of Jonin rank with the exception of two. The first being Shikamaru who had taken a liking to being an academy Chunin sensei and never took the Jonin exam, that and he was much too lazy to bother.

The second of his friends to not be a Jonin, in rank at least was Sasuke who returned to the village severely injured after finally tracking down and defeating his brother. Sasuke was place on probation and forbidden from taking the exams for 2 years for deserting the village. He had worked hard to gain the trust of the village back and truth be told only his friendship to Naruto and Sakura saved him from a much harsher fate, Naruto being on good terms with the Hokage almost like a little brother and Sakura being her personal apprentice.

Naruto had also managed to defeat the Akatsuki the final battle with the leader Pain had almost killed him he had to draw on the power of the demon in him and it took the power of 6 tails to defeat that man-god. Three people went to fight Pain Naruto, Yamato and Sakura; Yamato went, as he was to only one how could have possible helped Naruto calm down after the 4th tail came out. It proved more challenging with the sixth tail and Sakura had her work cut out for her once she had to heal Naruto once he had passed out from the strain of the fight.

Naruto to his credit has never used the demon power since that day but he had finally done it. He had stopped the ambitions of this group and therefore there were no longer any reasons to draw on the power. But it wasn't only the reason to fight to protect him self and the rest of the world from them he had also avenged the old man Jiraiya his and his fathers old sensei.

For Naruto also knew whom his parents where he had been told after he was named Chunin when Tsunade decided that it was time to let him know of his true past. He took it quite well considering that it was his father who sealed the demon in him, but he always respected the 4th. He was also shocked to find that he was named for a character in one of Jiraiyas books, not really happy to be named after a perverted book Tsunade gave him a copy of this book and he was pleased to find that this was not a perverted book that Kakashi seemed to cherish but rather a very well written book that Jiraiya had given up on viewing himself as not that type to write those books.

Breaking from his thoughts he continued walking to the tower and stopped at his favorite spot, the ramen shop. Greeting the old man and his daughter that ran that shop Naruto, surprisingly only ordered one bowl of beef ramen. As he was leaving he ran into another of his friends, Hinata was also walking from the tower. Naruto was impressed with Hinatas progress in the past and her promotion to Jonin was well deserved.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto called out.

Hinata looked up blushing as Naruto still being kind of dense but not when it came to her anymore he had realized what the blush had meant and also realized that he had similar feelings how ever years of being ignored and not that social had hindered him when it came to speaking to her. He also took into account of the demon that was still within him and there where only some of his friends that know of its existence, unfortunately Hinata was not one of them. As it is true that she had been made Jonin but Tsunade and Naruto but decided to keep it from any others in his generation and after until Naruto told them himself. He was not looking forward to telling them especially her as he would have to tell her before he even tried anything, it wouldn't be fair to her is she didn't know got too attached and then hated him for the demon. So he just kept up a friendly face and cheerful attitude afraid of upsetting her or offending.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata.

"So where you headed?" asked Naruto

"I have a mission I will be leaving for a couple days," responded the shy Konouchi.

"Cool" said Naruto "what kind of mission?"

"Oh it is just a simple transport mission," she said.

"OK, well I'll see you when you get back OK? Well hang out that sound good?"

"I'd like that Naruto-kun" she said this time no stutter.

"Cool well I gotta go the old lady is expecting me soon." He said and with that took off to the tower.

Smiling at Narutos slight on the Hokage she kept walking as well.

Naruto made it the tower and was heading to the door when she saw Sakura heading out papers in her hands she would have waved to him if it where not for the paper work.

"Hi Naruto" she said "I'd like to talk but I've got to get over to the hospital and finish filing the paper work and then well maybe after that we can talk out I'm going to go to Sasukes house after work."

"Yeah ok Sakura I'll see you later."

Naruto entered the Hokages office saying " I hope you don't get too attached to that chair as it will be mine soon…" he started but stopped before he could refer to her and an old lady or grandma. He stopped as there where others in the room aside from Tsunade and Shizune. Also standing before the desk where Shino and Neji, both looking at Naruto expressionless or so Naruto assumed with Shino if he could see his face.

Tsunade then spoke up "I have called you three here as I need the three of you to take on a new mission of sorts."

"What kind of mission" Neji asked.

Tsunade smiled "you three will be taking on your own 3-person Genin team."

To be continued

AN: I hope you all like let me know what you think thanks till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Two

"We are getting our own Genin teams?" asked Naruto.

"That's right," replied the Hokage. "I figured that the 3 of you would be ideal for it. The teams have been decided and here is the info on each." She said handing each of the Jonin a file, "you are to meet with them after the last day today at the academy."

The three took the files and looked thru them in Narutos file there was Ankuko Mayte, who was the top of the class this year and much was expected of the boy. There was also Hyuuga Hana, A main member female of the Hyuuga clan she is considered average in most aspects but very intelligent and outspoken, 'I guess it doesn't run in the family' Naruto thought thinking of Hinata and Neji both of whom are quiet/reserved even since their academy days. The last was the worst student in the class, though if Naruto was any indication that could count for very little, was Inuzuka Kemonoi member of the clan Kiba is from using dogs in their fighting 'this kid but be a relative of Kiba' he thought the file info on him also had information on the boys various pranks and mischief, which it is said that he has used the dog Kuromeru to help him in planning and executing those pranks. At this Naruto felt a bit of jealousy as he always had to do that himself but still smirked at that.

"I see that you gave the top rookie and the trouble maker" Naruto said "and a Hyuuga, Hey Neji" he said turning to other Jonin "do you know this kid, Hana?"

Neji looked over "that is Hinata-sama second cousin her mother is the cousin of that girl's father."

"And yes Naruto I gave you the best and the worst ones in the class the worst because I thought it fitting for you" she said smirking while Naruto scowled. "And the best one as it is tradition to pair the two to even out the team."

"Right ok not a problem," said Naruto.

"Well you three it should be soon that you meet with them the class is almost over, so get going."

"Hai" the three said and disappeared from the office.

Naruto was walking from the tower to the academy and wondering how long that he should make them wait. Should he have them wait a few hours like Kakashi did to them or just go there now? Well I kinda want to piss off that Inuzuka kid if he is a prankster like I was then I'd like to see what he tries to pull for being late.

However deciding against that he went strait to the school. Best not start off on the wrong foot he thought.

He got to the school and went to the class room where he say his old sensei Iruka and the other teacher being Shikamaru, knocking on the door the looked up and Shikamaru turned to his class and stated in a bored voice "alright team 10 your new sensei is here."

Three students got up and walked to the door seeing Naruto the dog ninja boys jaw dropped then a grin lit up his face he ran to the door and opening it as quickly as he could yelled out "oh man your Uzumaki Naruto, Kohonas second flash aren't you?"

"Yeah kid" Naruto smiled thinking of his new name that he gained after mastering his fathers' old teleportation technique. Looking down he thought I could get to like this kid.

"You are like my hero" the Inuzuka exclaimed, "I heard the stuff you used to do and got inspired. The pranks and stunts you did where awesome. Is it true that you vandalized the Hokage monument?"

"Yeah that true" said Naruto "actually it was Iruka sensei that caught for that one."

The other two walked up "you know Inuzuka," Ankuko Mayte said "only you would be inspired by his being an older prankster you loser."

"Shut the hell up Ankuko-teme," said the dog-nin.

"Whatever."

'Damn this is familiar' thought Naruto. He looked over at the Hyuuga and saw a miniature Hinata damn she looks just like her when she was that age but there where some differences. Hana was laughing at Kemonois antics but not in the mean 'your and idiot' way but rather the kind of way that she seems to like him, that he makes her laugh. She was not blushing or shyly pushing her fingers together in that way that Hinata does when she's nervous but just happy and confidently enjoying this scene.

Naruto then said "ok guys we'll meet on the roof and get to know each other." With that he disappeared.

The three Genin went up to the roof where Naruto was waiting "ok so now that we are alone lets start, tell me a bit about your selves. Likes, dislikes that sort of thing. Hell I'll go first, I'm Uzumaki Naruto otherwise known as the second flash, I love Ramen and my friends I would protect them with my life and I know they would do the same. My dream is to be Hokage and have nobody vandalize my face when it is up on that monument."

At this the Inuzuka smirked as though he was getting a good idea "don't even think about it kid" Naruto said smiling "it's harder than it looks."

"Well than I'll go next" said Kemonoi "I like playing and training with Kuromeru," he motions to the black dog in his lap who happily barks wagging his tail and looking around. "I want to be a Jonin like my dad and my cousin Kiba, and to surpass Naruto-sensei as this village's greatest prankster."

"Ok that was good" said Naruto and pointing at Mayte said "you next."

"Well my name is Ankuko Mayte; I have hobbies and goals, none of which are anybodies business but my own."

"That was informative," said Naruto and motioning to the girl said "and you?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hana; I like my cousins Hanabi and Hinata. My hobbies are training and mastering the Juken style. My goal for the future is to unite my clan and finally get rid of that seal that is driving every one apart."

"That is an admiral goal," said Naruto "and I hope that you do manage to achieve that. Well that's all for today we will meet again tomorrow and have a survival exercise so meet me at training grounds 15 tomorrow at six am. Oh" he said as he turned to leave "don't eat any breakfast, you'll only throw up." Smiling he jumped from the roof and disappeared into the street.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" wondered Kemonoi aloud.

Naruto found himself walking down the street vaguely thinking to visit the ramen stand when he was spotted by his old sensei Kakashi.

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi called out "what you doing walking around?"

"Not much" he replied "thinking of getting some ramen and what I might do to those kids tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"Oh you didn't hear? I was given a Genin team to train."

"And you are going to be giving them a test tomorrow?" asked Kakashi "going to go with the bell test?"

"I think I might have to, but I might revamp it a bit. You know add my own spin to it" Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Three

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise, the three new Genin where just starting to reach the training grounds that their sensei had told them to meet at the day prior. As instructed none of them had eaten any breakfast and all three of them where still half asleep. They sat in a circle and waited for their new sensei.

Naruto woke up about an hour after dawn, after making himself some instant ramen he set out. Walking slowly in the general direction of the training grounds he decided to take it slow and have them wait as long as possible. He knew that they would have to wait for him but did not want them too angered at him, even though this was all part of the exam.

As he walked he saw another of his friends also seemingly wandering around, spotting him Naruto waved and called out "hey Sasuke-teme" smiling he walked over.

"Hm, dope" Sasuke replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling dope, teme?"

"Who the hell do you think you are calling teme, dope?"

The two just stared at each other when Naruto bust out into a grin Sasuke just smirked.

"So Sasuke did you here?" Asked Naruto "I was given a Genin team to train."

"Wow" said Sasuke "I feel bad for those little gaki. I mean how are they going to be successful when they have such a poor Sensei?"

"Your insults will have little effect on me you Chunin bastard."

"So where are they?"

"Probably at the training grounds" smiled Naruto "I told them to meet me there at dawn."

"Oh so your doing it that way, huh?"

"Well I kinda wanna see what its like to be on the other side of that you know?" He said "So hurry up and make Jonin and then you can harass the little brats as well."

"Well" said Sasuke "I'll see you later don't keep those kids waiting too long you know?"

"Right I'll see you later."

With that Naruto and Sasuke parted ways Naruto started heading to the training grounds. Traveling as slowly as he was, and stopping at the war memorial to pay his respects to Jiraiya, it took him another half-hour to get there. When he finally reached his destination he saw the three kids there almost asleep and obviously hungry and angry, smirking he appeared in front of them "hey what's up?"

At this the three snapped awake and glared at him Hyuuga Hana spoke up first. "What the hell? We've been waiting here for almost 2 hours."

"Oh" said Naruto "I got turned around on my way here and then lost on the road of life."

At this the three where seething and Kuromeru growled, Naruto just smiled pleasantly. "So you are here to see if you can really last as a Genin team. The task I will set is very simple I have two bells that you three have to get before noon. Get a bell and you pass, don't get one and you go back to the academy. Oh and you don't get any lunch."

With that Naruto pulled out several Bento boxes and the students started to salivate all three thinking the same thing 'that's why he told us to not eat any breakfast.'

Naruto then placed the two bells on the ground and form a ram seal "Kage Bunshin" he said and two shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke beside him. He bent down and picked up the bells and handing one to each clone he turned to the students. "This should make it a bit fairer; these clones are about a quarter of my true power and therefore should be easier to kill. Your objective is to land a blow on them enough to dispel them and claim the bell."

"But wait sensei" said Kemonoi "there are only 2 bell and there of us." At this Kuromeru barked "alright 4 of us and you said that if we don't get one then we go back to the academy?"

"That's right" Naruto smiled.

"But that's impossible" said Mayte finally speaking up "that would make a two person Genin team, and who ever heard of that?"

"While it is true that that is not that common it is not unheard of," said Naruto "plus if there are only two of you then I could focus more of my energy properly training those two."

With that he disappeared leaving the three Genin, one dog, and two clones. The clones smiled and took off into the trees. The three Genin where left looking upset.

Mayte said "to hell with this I'm not going to be the one to go back to the academy." And he left after one of the clones.

Kemonoi smirked as he left and Hana asked, "what's so funny?"

"We have to work together," he said.

"How can we do that when one of us will have to go back to the academy, maybe 2 of use should and work together letting the other go?" said Hana.

"Have you every heard of a 2 person Genin team? It never happens or never happened the Hokage will not allow it. Either we all pass or none of us do." Replied the Inuzuka.

"But Sensei said…"

"Yeah your gonna trust a guy who told us to be here at dawn and then shows up 2 hours late." Kemonoi interrupted.

"OK" said Hana "let's go find Mayte and get those bells then."

Naruto who was watching from the trees smiled thinking to himself 'well the dead-last is the first to figure it out. But not that surprising considering the Inukuza clan to understand team work, and he managed to convince Hana.' While wondering if he would be able to convince Mayte the same and the three could pull it off, Naruto suddenly felt the memories of a dispelled clone. 'Well that Mayte kid is good he took out the clone fast.'

At that Mayte walked back into the clearing holding a bell and sat down next to the other two who where looking at him in shock that he got one. He looked up "What? I told you I wouldn't be left behind."

Naruto then appeared in front of the three and smiling he said "you all pass."

The three looked incredulous and he explained "well Mayte actually got a bell and that took some skill to best me at that, and the two of you" waving to the others "understand the importance of teamwork, so you all pass."

The three Genin looked relieved, or at least Kemonoi and Hana, Mayte simply looked bored and Naruto said "well I want the three of you to meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8 am and well get our first mission, till then bye" and he disappeared.

Naruto was heading back to the tower and saw Sakura running to the hospital from the tower Naruto noticing a slight urgency decided to follow when he got to the hospital he heard on of the nurses talking to Sakura "they brought her in a few minutes ago she is severely exhausted her charka there a numerous minor injuries plus a broken rib and some slight blood loss. She is still slightly lucid but needs treatment soon."

Sakura sighed looking the chart over "all this on a simple delivery mission. Who would have thought that Hinata would be ambushed?"

Narutos face went white as the blood drained from it 'Hinata? How is that possible I thought it was a simple mission.' He thought.

He walked up to Sakura as she noticed him she said, "did you hear?"

He simply nodded and said "yeah."

Sakura looked sadly at Naruto but said "don't worry she has pulled through worse than this."

"Yeah, I know I was just worried. She is a friend, but now that you are taking care of her I know she will be fine." He smiled a bit not his usual grin but a sad smile.

Naruto said "is she awake?"

The nurse spoke up "she is drifting in an out not ready for visitors, I'm sorry Uzumaki-san."

"I'll wait then" he replied and seating him self down he waited for over an hour not moving from his spot slight wondering why he was sitting here but again knowing the answer to that. After an hour the door opened and Hana, Neji and Hanabi walked in. Hana seeing Naruto went to him "Sensei why are you here?"

"Oh hi there Hana, I'm just concerned for a friend."

At that Sakura came out of the room and walked up to the four smiling, "she will be fine it was not a serious as the charts made it seem."

At this they all were immediately relieved "can she see visitors?" asked Neji.

"Yes" replied Sakura.

Naruto then got up to go into the room and Sakura grabbed his arm preventing him "Naruto I'm sorry but perhaps just family for now, you should wait a moment."

"Why?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Consider it hospital rules family goes to visit first ok? Besides I want to talk to you about something for a bit."

Neji, Hanabi, and Hana all walked to the room, while Naruto sat back down Sakura beside him.

"Naruto" she said "I want to talk to you about Hinata. To be fair I'm not sure how to say this also it is not my place to do so but…"

"I know" he muttered, "I know that she likes me, that she has feelings for me. I'd have to be absolutely blind not to see it. Hell I noticed years ago."

"So you're not as dense as people think you are then? Well if you know that then you should also realize that it is not fair what you are doing to her. She likes you possibly loves you and you don't seem to have any feeling for her."

"Why said that I have no feelings for her?" he asked softly. "I do, you know? She is a good friend and I do like her as well but there are always reasons as to why I cannot go any further than that. Well at least one last reason, one very big reason." He sighed "before I could not do anything as the Akatsuki where always after me and I could not willingly let her live through that with me what if I got too close to her? What if they used her to get to me? I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to her or any of my precious friends."

"Then why are you still stalling, Naruto?" She asked, "Why do you still do nothing about it? The Akatsuki are gone you saw to that. They will never use her to get to you anymore."

Naruto rubbed his temples slightly annoyed that Sakura still didn't get it. "I told you already there is another reason, the reason inside of me."

"Because of the demon?" she whispered "why?"

He sighed deeply "if anything is to ever happen she would deserve to know don't you think?"

"Well yeah I guess so" Sakura answered.

"So what happens when I tell her and she no longer looks at me the same way?" a tear running down his cheek. "What happens if she hates me for this thing that is in me?"

Sakura smiled softly "I think you give her far too little credit Naruto. She does not strike me as someone who could ever hate anyone so something that they had no choice in. I think that she will still understand."

"But" he started to say.

"No Naruto listen to me" she interrupted "not everyone hates you for that thing. I don't, Sasuke doesn't, and Kakashi-sensei doesn't, same for Shizune-chan and Tsunade-sama. And I am sure that Jiraiya-sama sure as hell didn't. Naruto you have people that except you for who you are you are slowly changing the village's pre-conceived notion of you. More and more people respect you for the Shinobi that you are. And if there is anyone who would truly accept you it would be her."

Naruto just stared at her dumb-founded, and then he smiled, truly smiled not the mask that he has worn for so long. "You know Sakura, that's why I love you and I don't mean that way, you are like the perfect sister. Damn if you don't know just what to say."

He looked to the door of Hinatas room and thought 'now how the hell do I tell her?'

Authors note

Cliff hanger: yes I know I suck but don't worry there will be an update soon

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Four

Naruto sat there for another half hour when Hinatas door opened and Neji, Hanabi and Hana walked out. Hana went up to him and said "Hinata-chan said that she wanted to see you sensei."

Naruto got up thankful that he could talk to her alone still desperately thinking of how he could possibly say what he had to he walked to the door and entered.

Hinata was in the bed half lidded eyes staring at the ceiling, her arms where bandaged and Naruto assumed there was more under the cover. An IV feed into her arm as Naruto approached she looked over her eyes opening fully. "Naruto thank you for coming to see me." She said very softly.

Naruto walked over and sat down in a chair at the side of the bed, "How are you?" he asked.

"Better."

"So any thing you wanna talk about?" he asked he didn't want to outright ask her what happened in case she didn't want to talk about it. But she would have to tell Tsunade sometime and still Naruto was curious.

She smiled "thanks for the concern Naruto-kun but right now is not the time to talk about what happened. I will tell you soon but I am kind of tired."

"No problem Hinata." He sighed, "I was worried, and you are a good friend you know?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but it was not your fault."

"Yeah and it was not yours either so there is no need to apologize, I was just thinking out loud." He paused for a bit thinking now was not the time but soon "look Hinata I wanna see you when you get out ok? We should hang out I want to talk to you about something."

"What's that N-Naruto?" damn stutter.

"Sorry Hinata not really something that should be said carelessly, around others one you get out ok?" He smiled "but I want to talk with you and it seems we both have things to say so I'll wait until you are better and out ok? I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Sure, ok Naruto thank you."

At this Sakura came into the room "Naruto you have to go she needs her rest give her until tomorrow morning and she will be fine and able to go ok?"

Naruto stood up and noticed the slightly disappointed look on Hinatas face as he said, "I was just about to leave" then turning back to Hinata "ok well I'll see you later ok, Hinata?"

"Hai" was all that Hinata said.

Naruto left and realizing that he had to still give a report to Tsunade on the team performance swore softly and ran for the tower. When he got there he recapped to the Hokage his feeling on the kids summing it up that one is skilled much more so than he was at that age and the other two seem to understand teamwork and considering the clans had access to the stores of the styles that they offered. Naruto continued that he would have to give the other two that did not get a bell a skills assessment, as he had not seen what they are capable of just yet.

The next day Naruto had them met on the training grounds again. As he approached, on time this time, he said to them "ok well today I've decided that I will give you a skill assessment, just to see what I am dealing with."

"Hai, Sensei" the three said.

"Now Mayte" he said "I think I have a fairly good idea about you. It seems that you have indeed earned this years 'rookie of the year' you are very proficient with your genjutsu, and your chakra control is Chunin level at least. Your taijutsu and needs some work and I've yet to see ninjustsu so we may have to work on that."

"Hai" said the genius simply.

"Now Hana and Kemonoi I am familiar with your clan's styles, having faced some from yours, but I'd like to see what you are versed with from your clans. Kemonoi you go first." With that Naruto made a ram seal and created his signature jutsu the shadow clone.

Kemonoi took this as a start and feed his dog a soldier pill. Kuromeru then jumped on his masters' head and Kemonoi called out, "beast mimicry jutsu" the small, black dog then transformed into a perfect replica of his master.

Mayte seeing this muttered, "Well at least the dog has some talent."

"Shut your mouth Mayte-teme or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of this attack." Yelled the dog ninja and both dog and master jumped and spinning created a duel vortex aimed at the Naruto clone yelled "fang over fang."

The clone jump from the way in time 'that was fast' it thought feeling some of the pressure of the wind as the two passed harmlessly under him. 'But not as accurate as it could be.' The clone landed back to the ground when the two beasts stopped the rotation and landed panting facing the clone.

"Well" said the real Naruto "I see that that technique take a lot out of you, and it could also due with better aim. I'm guessing, based on what I know of your clan, that your sense of smell if not a sharp as it could be otherwise you might not have missed. As I remember you need to keep your eyes closed for that particular one and really on smell to find your target due to the speed or the rotation, is that correct?"

"Yes Sensei" he replied.

"So then it seems that we need to work on your chakra control and sensory enhancement as well as your stamina, if that one use could wear you out like that." He finished as the boy was still panting.

"Ok Hana your next then."

The young Hyuuga stood up and walked to the clone as the other sat back down, his dog now in its original state. The Naruto clone motioned for her to start and the girl settled into the first Juken form.

"Your form is near flawless" Naruto commented.

The girl began activating her Byakugan and leapt out at the clone trying to strike his tenjustu points. The clone however dodged easily and was immediately in the girl's blind spot. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of him swinging her arm around again aiming for the point near his heart she was sidestepped and her arm was grabbed and pushed down the two enhanced fingers striking the ground.

"That's enough," said the real Naruto "you have much potential, your chakra control is fantastic as well as your form. However your speed can be improved on. It is true that you almost hit my major points twice even on a clone that is a quarter my power that is impressive. I am assuming that you started your Juken training young correct?"

"Hai Sensei" she said, "it is customary in my clan to begin at the age of four."

"Very well then you three are dismissed for the day."

"What, already?" asked Kemionoi "you mean no training today?"

"No not today I'm sorry but I've got to work on your training regimens and customize to each of you what you need to improve on." He said, "you will meet here tomorrow and I will go over that and then we will start. We will also start your missions after that."

With that he turned to leave and disappeared from the clearing. On his way back home he remembered that he had told Hinata that he would be visiting that day and so made his way to the hospital. When he got there he was directed to her room. He knocked and was told to enter by a deep male voice.

As he entered he found himself seeing Hinata talking with her father "Hello Hinata and Hiashi-Sama."

Hinata greeted him with a shy wave ad her father simply nodded he head to Naruto, turning back to his daughter he said "well I am happy that you are safe and impressed at how you handled yourself. I will see you at the compound." With that he stood to leave and stopping at Naruto said "Uzumaki there is something that I wish to discuss with you, there is no hurry come by the compound before that end of the week and we will discuss one of your knew students. Good day."

Naruto bowed to him as he left. Turning to Hinata he said grinning, noticing that she was clothed in her normal gear "so you being released?"

"Yes N-Naruto-kun."

"You know that I promised that we'd hang out after you got back," He said. "Care to go for a walk? That is if you are up to it."

"Hai" she said softly while a faint blush crossed her cheeks "I'd like that."

"Great" he said and grabbing her hand pulled her from the room and down to the desk for her to sign out. It too almost all of her will power to keep from fainting when she realized that he was holding her hand.

"Ano" she said as five minutes later the where walking down the street, now her hand was not in his. "What did my father mean by your 'new student' before?"

"Oh that? Well I thought your cousins might have told you last night. Neji, Shino and myself where assigned Genin teams to train."

"Oh congratulations." She said smiling.

"Thanks" he said grinning, "I think the new student he meant is your cousin, Hana, who was one of the Genin given to my team."

"Oh ok" she said.

"Say Hinata would you like to go somewhere private and talk?"

"O-Ok"

The two made their way to the Hokage monument where Naruto spend a lot of time sitting on his fathers' carved head thinking. Once they reached there Naruto sat down and motioned for her to do the same. He then spoke "Hinata we have been friends for a while now right?"

"Yes good friends I hope" she said and thought though she would have liked more.

"Well" he started slowly "friends share things with one another right? And last night I said that I hade something to tell you and if you wanted you could talk to me about what had happened on that mission."

"Ok I can tell you, it is not a problem." She said sighing, "it was a simple mission but what was unfortunate was my location and timing, the phrase 'wrong place at the wrong time' comes to mind." She paused for a moment then said "I was heading back to the village when I happened across a group of hidden cloud ninja. You know the history with the Hyuuga and the cloud?"

Naruto nodded and she continued "well um I was ambushed simply because I happened to be a Hyuuga in that location and they happen to be there as well. There where 5 of them high Chunin level at least and while I displaced them all the surprise caused some injury."

"I see," said Naruto "well I am proud of you." He went on happily.

"Huh?"

"You took on 5 ninja in an ambush and beat them all back. I expected nothing better from you Hinata."

"But-but I was injured and hospitalized," she said.

"That doesn't matter," he said. " In this line of business it is hard not to be." He smiled "don't think yourself weak. I know you, you are not weak, and you are a strong Konouichi."

She smiled and blushed even more at his praise." Ano, what did you have to tell me then?"

This time his face became a bit sad just for a moment, he quickly mastered himself and turned to her "like I said be fore we are friends, right? I can trust you with anything."

"Of course you can."

He sighed 'it's now or never' he thought "How much do you know of the forth Hokage?"

"Your father?"

"Yes, well you know the story I'm sure of him fighting and defeating the demon lord Kyuubi the 9-tailed fox?"

"Of course I do what child grew up in this generation without hearing that story?" she asked. Also thinking that Naruto must be real proud of his father for doing that even if he only found out that it was his father that was the Yondomine just a few years ago.

"Well it is true that he defeated him but it is not true that he killed him. You see," he said pausing a moment "it is impossible for a demon lord to be killed by a mortal in a strait fight. Instead it had to be sealed. And the only think that is powerful enough for seal a demon into is another living vessel."

'Where is he going with this?' she wondered starting to get worried as she saw a tear starting to form in his eye.

"A person" he continued "and not just any person it has to be a newborn child with its umbilical cord freshly cut. The chakra coils of a child that your are not developed and can take the sealing of a demon like that much better that an adult who is fully developed and the shock of the introduction of such a powerful being into that system would overload the system and that person would be destroyed. Only a child has flexile enough coils that can grow to adapt to it presence."

He sighed of a moment and Hinata was starting to realize what he was saying but she did not interrupt him. She listened intently, taking it all in, and also realizing that this all made sense.

He continued quickly as though hoping it might hurt less to say it faster. "I was born the day that the monster attacked this village and my father, who I can understand now would never have someone else sacrifice their child if he would be unwilling to do it, used me as the vessel. Hinata" he said tears flowing now "I am a Junchiriki, the demon container for the Kyuubi the 9 tail demon lord."

She was silent for a moment and then asked, "why are you telling me this?"

He though for a bit on it and replied "I need to know am I excepted by others for me and not the demon itself. You see there was a law made by the Third that only Jonin and higher would be made aware of this and that no one would be able to speak of this with out consent of the current Hokage of the host himself, me. Tsunade and I had a talk after I was made Chunin in which she informed me of who my father was, that no more of the people who where made Jonin would be told of this. You see it was common for the Jonin to be made aware of this when they where promoted and we decided that it would be best if I chose who from then on would be the ones to know of it." He paused for a bit and looked up to the sky, "there are those who know and accept me for who I am. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are a few of those, and I want to make sure that others would have a good chance of it when I picked who would know."

At this Hinata was shocked and she sat silent possessing all that she had been told. Naruto was a demon host, well it all made sense in a way. As to why all the adults seemed to hate the little 12 year old in the past. She always thought it could not have been for his pranks those where mostly harmless and funny at most times, but it was this they saw him as the demon himself and shunned him for that. Tears started to fall as she did something she never expected herself to do. She threw her arms around him and sobbed "I'm sorry if I had known I would have been there for you much sooner. If I hade known I could have helped y-you sooner."

Naruto was shocked to say the least that she was being so forward and muttered though his own tears "thank you Hinata." She was told and she still accepted him she still saw him as the man he was and not the demon that is in him. And with that he said something that made her face turn bright red "there is something else I have realized I see you have a good, no great heart and Hinata, I love that about you."

She pulled away from him for a moment and stared at him, red as all the blood rushed to her head and promptly fainted in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Five

As Hinata passed out in Narutos arms one thought crossed his mind 'damn it.'

"Hinata" he said "Hinata wake up." As he tried to shake her awake.

Hinata started to stir and Naruto smiled down on her, as she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his smiling face she remembered what happened to make her faint. 'N-Naruto-kun said that there was something about me that he loved?'

"Are you ok?" he asked "I was worried as you just got out of the hospital, maybe I said things to quickly."

"No" she said, "I am happy that you decided to trust me that much."

"Good as I wasn't quite done," he said, "there is still more that I wanted to tell you"

"What's that?"

"Well" he paused a bit uncomfortable "I wanted to tell you that I do like you are a great friend and a wonderful person. Anyone who can accept me for this in my eyes is a good person but that's not the point." He paused as she got a little flusher "I know you know? I've known for a while now that you liked me."

She blushed and thought to herself 'oh god don't faint he knows for a while?" H-How long?" she managed to stutter out.

He smiled 'so it's true' he thought "I think I had my first suspicions of it at the Chunin exams the final round. When you said just what I needed to hear and helped me get my confidence back I knew that you where special. I knew that you where a nice caring person already but, why would you need to say that to me? But it did help to clarify things from when you emulated me during the preliminaries. I had never heard anyone use my words for them selves, truth be told I liked that."

She continued to get red but he kept talking.

"After to Chunin exams I intended to talk to you about it to get to know you but then there was the whole attack and the thirds death that drove that right out." He sighed "then Sasuke left the village and after the failed mission to bring him back I was told by Jiraiya that he would be taking me away for two and a half years to train and that was another reason why I couldn't talk to you about it, why start anything if the next day it had to end. That wouldn't be fair to you."

She listened intently as he kept going wondering to herself 'if he knew all this time then why now?'

He continued "before I left I thought that I would catch up with you after I came back and we could talk about things. But during my trip I learned a great deal from him, I learned how to maintain his informant contacts and obtaining useful information. I learned also from that useful info that the group that was after people like me, the demon container would not stop until either they or myself were dead. There where a lot of fights ahead of me and I refused to drag you into that." He stopped for a bit and looked up at the sky. "You know there is something else I have told no one about, when I came back do you remember how seemingly disappointed I was about the fact that I was to only one from our graduation class that was not promoted to Chunin." She nodded and he continued, "I wasn't that upset on it I realized that I was gone for almost two years. It's not like I expected time to stand still until I came back, plus I was not the only one you know? There was still Sasuke that was not promoted." He said with a grin "no what happened was that when I came back Tsunade asked Jiraiya if in his opinion I was ready to be promoted to that level and I think he said something like 'Chunin? Yeah he's ready for that, hell the kid's low level Jonin at least.' She then asked me to her office and based on his recommendation she offered to name me Chunin right there, I declined."

Hinata got her voice back "why did you decline Naruto-kun?"

He smiled at her "because I have worked for everything I have done, I was not and still am not used to handouts. Ever since Sarutobi put the idea in my head that I should be a shinobi I wanted his hat you know?" he chuckled "but I worked at it everything I have, I earned and I was damned if anyone said that I was given that title but pity or favoritism from the Hokage. Hell sometimes I wish that I had kept a secret the fact that my father was the Fourth."

Hinata was even more impressed at what he said and the brought back with that last part, "what do you mean?"

"When I become Hokage, will it be because of my father or will it be because I earned it. I can't stand the thought of people saying that I was only named it because of who my father was and not because I worked at it. Hell that's why I am keeping my name and not taking my fathers name. I want people to know that I, Uzumaki Naruto became Hokage despite the hardships I had to face."

"So" he went on "I wanted you to know that I do like you and even though it has taken me a long time to admit it I would like to take you out sometime and I hope that you could give this stupid, dense kid a chance."

Hinata couldn't talk but thinking furiously 'damn it don't faint, don't faint. Oh my god he likes me thinks I'm a nice caring person? He doesn't see me as the shy weird girl that I always seem to be around him? Focusing all of her willpower not to faint again she nodded "Hai N-Naruto-k-kun I w-would love to go o-out with y-y-you sometime."

"Great" he said "but there is something that I wanted to give you" reaching into his weapons pouch he pulled out a 3 pronged kunai and held it out to her.

"This is," she started.

"Yes this is the kunai that allows me to perform that jutsu." He said "when I was told who my father was I was given a package with a letter from him and also all of his notes from when he was creating the seal needed for the technique. I have been able to recreate the technique and seal but he also left me a dozen of his original kunai. This is one of those twelve," he said motioning to the one he just gave to Hinata "I want you to have this and if you ever need me please I know that you can take care of yourself, but if you do need me at anytime channel some chakra into the kunai and throw it into the ground and I will be there."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Not at all Hinata-chan" he said smiling widely "well I think that I should probably get you home then right?"

"That's not n-needed Naruto-kun; I can get m-myself home."

"Well" he started "I have to talk with your father anyway so truth be told I was headed there anyway." He finished scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh what about?"

"Well since I am a Jonin-sensei our cousin Hana was placed on my team, and I assume that he wants to talk about her training."

"I see," she said "well then shall we get going then?"

"Sure" and getting up he offered her his hand and helped her up and the two set off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. He looked over at her and said, "by the way, thank you Hinata-chan."

"For what Naruto-kun?" blushing as he was calling her 'Hinata-chan'.

"Thank you for understanding, I always kind of thought that you would but was scared that it could have gone another way. So thank you." He finished as they approached the compound and suddenly realizing that he was still holding her hand, something that Hinata could not have overlooked, he squeezed it gently and embraced her in a hug.

The result was instant she turned a deep red and came close to fainting again but managed to master herself. Naruto noticing her state quickly spluttered, "S-sorry Hinata-chan, I-I'm sure that I over stepped, sorry."

"N-no I-it's okay Naruto-kun, I d-don't mind at all" she managed to squeak out.

They had reached the gates of the Compound and the two guards bowed to her as she entered "Hinata-sama good day to you" one said.

The other spoke up "Uzumaki-san Lord Hiashi has been expecting you in his private study."

"Thank you" Hinata said to them "I can show him up to fathers study."

"Very well" said the first "good day to you both."

They got up to the main house where Hinata showed him to the study and on entering Naruto noticed it was not just himself and Hiashi in there. Also in the room was Hana.

"Hiashi-sama" Naruto said bowing to the man at the desk "I believe that you requested an audience with me?" Smiling a bit before he bent up thinking that at least he learned more than techniques from Jiraiya while gone but also proper etiquette as he realized that would be expected of him when he became the Rokudaime. After of course the shock that Jiraiya even knew anything about manners.

"Yes I did want to speak with you on a couple of things." He said and looked over at Hana, "the first being Hanas training. She is to continue her Juken studies and Byakugan training and as you are not trained in that I will be setting up a tutor to join you during certain training so that she can keep up with that."

"That is of course acceptable" Naruto said "so long as this tutor does not completely undermine my training with them."

"Of course well that being said Hana would you please leave so that I can speak in private to Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama" she said bowing and added "I'll see you later then sensei."

With that she left leaving the two alone Hiashi spoke up "well the other thing I wanted to speak to you about was your intentions."

"Intentions Hiashi-sama, what do you mean?"

He paused and then said "your intentions with Hinata, I saw the two of you coming here together and also holding hands no less."

"Sir I can explain" Naruto started.

"Can you?" he asked "can you explain why you seem to be interested in the heir of the Hyuuga clan?" he said dryly.

"Well" he started "truth be told I am interested. She is a kind, loving person and a very good friend of mine."

"I see" said Hiashi turning from Naruto so that the Jonin could not see the slight smile on his face "how poetic."

"Sir?"

Hiashi turned again and Naruto saw that he was smiling and was shocked to see that the man actually knew how to do so "I said that it was poetic that the two of you would find each other in this way. You see what is not known to either of you is that before Hinata was born she was given in an arranged marriage to the son of the 4th Hokage who was also unborn at the time."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

Hiashi continued "now since your parents died and you where orphaned the arrangement was nullified and it is not expected of you to follow through on this but I simply thought that it was poetic that you two seem to like each other. I know that my late wife would have found this to be very romantic." He finished smiling.

Naruto was in shock 'he was to be married to her? But he was just told that he would not be held to it.' But in thinking about it might not be that bad 'I do like her, she does accept me for who and what I am. But I am happy that I am not being forced into this, I think that I would reject that on principle if it where that.' And he said to Hiashi "I see well thank you for being honest, but I do not know where this will go only time will tell that, I'm afraid. Good day Hiashi-sama." With that he bowed himself out of the study.

As Naruto walked out he saw Hinata and deciding then it crystallized in his mind 'I will give her the best chance that I can she deserves that' he walked up to her and said "Hi Hinata I was thinking about when I asked you if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Yes?"

"OK well how does tomorrow night sound?"

"Hai, I'd like that Naruto-kun" she said and no stutter.

"Good well I'll pick you up at 8 is that ok?"

"Hai"

Naruto smiled widely "ok then I'll see you then, bye Hinata-chan." He left at that leaving her red and close to fainting.

Naruto walked down the street happy at this turn of events but still thinking into it he decided that maybe it would be best to get some flowers or something and maybe some advice on this as he had never gone on a date before. He found himself in front of the flower shop that Inos parents owned and walked inside.

"Welcome to" Ino started to say then "oh it's just you Naruto."

"Hey Ino is that any way to talk to your future Hokage" Naruto said with a look of mock anger on his face.

"Whatever, what can I help you with?"

Well I think I might need some flowers, maybe some roses" he said and added kind of nervous "and some advice on, on dating."

She looked at him curios and then her face darkened "well two things, first I am not interested I'm not that into blondes and second roses are not really the type of flower that would win me over especially bought from me. That is too unoriginal."

"Said one of the only other stupid blondes in the village" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing at all, Ino. Besides the roses are not for you."

"OK well, then who are they for and what advise do you need?" she asked, now that the jokes were over she could tell that he was being serious.

Naruto mumbled something that she did not quite catch, "I'm sorry" she said sweetly "what was that?"

"I'm taking Hinata out tomorrow ok?"

"Oh my god" Ino said "huh, well it's about damn time don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said "so will you help me out?"

"Sure I will" she said smiling "but you have to do as I say, ok?"

"OK."

"Good no then first things first, the roses, I'd say go with a mixed bouquet." She thought a moment "I'm pretty sure her favorite are lilies so those should be prominent. But at any rate I will figure that out I can't expect you to know how to set up a good arrangement."

Naruto just stood there and said nothing just nodding as he figured if anyone knew about the flowers, it would be Ino.

Ino continued, "Now tell me what where you thinking as for the date, any plans?"

"Plans?" he questioned, confused.

"Yeah plans, you moron. If I can say something I think that she would be happy really doing anything but that doesn't mean that you should not try, ok?"

"OK, so what like dinner a movie maybe?"

"Yes that could work but remember for dinner take her to a real place, if I find that you dragged her to that ramen stand I will skin you alive ok?" she said a sweetly as someone you just uttered a death threat can be sweet.

Naruto gulped, visibly "ok then where?"

She thought for a moment "well good rule of thumb for you is that 'if they have ramen there not the place for the dinner." She thought again "someplace semi casual as it is good to be comfortable but not overly so."

Naruto spoke up "I think I know of a place, there is the place that team 7 used to go to every now and then, it's called 'Blue Dragon.' Is that place ok?"

"Yeah actually that place is perfect" she said. "Now after dinner you are going to a movie right any ideas as to what?"

"Nope, not really" he said "I've been wanting to see that new Princess Gale movie."

"Actually that sounds good too" she said surprised "what do you really need me for? It sounds like you have things figured out. Well that takes care of the dinner and movie and flowers now what about wardrobe?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you can't go in the ninja gear that you have on. I mean you must have some other clothes to wear." She said

"Yeah I guess" he said "I guess I can wear a pair of dark pants I have a nice button down shirt, and my long coat."

Ino knew of that coat Naruto had a coat made that resembled his fathers almost perfectly with the exception of it saying yellow flash on its back it was labeled as second flash. The coat was white that hung down to his ankles, and the trim was laced in a red/orange flame design. It was not a practical coat for missions but when around the village it was more than acceptable.

"That would work too" Ino said. "Also make sure that it is clean and on you way home stop by the restaurant and make a reservation, for about an hour and a half from when you pick her up ok? Can't hurt to make sure, and on the way there stop by here to pick up the flowers I will be here and they will be ready for you, what time are you getting her?"

"8 o'clock."

"Ok well I'll have them ready at 7:30 stop by then so that we can go over a couple other things, got it."

"Yes ma'am" he muttered "By the way Ino thanks for this, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Naruto" she said "at least you had sense enough to ask for some help, well see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Six

Naruto had gotten home and began to think of the possible ways that he could implement training regimens into his 3 students. Thinking to him self 'all three of them could use weight training, Ankuko Mayte and Hyuuga Hana more so then Inuzuka Kemonoi. Kemonoi is powerful physically but has poor Chakra control, if he is to gain better use of his clans abilities then he needs the chakra control necessary to focus to his nose, I might start him off in tree walking with some weighted cloths and equipment to further increase his speed and strength.' His was going to take the three to be outfitted with new gear with easily discarded weights, nothing to the extreme that Rock Lee would use but enough that it would take a bit of training to get used to it.

'The Hyuuga is graceful in battle but that is to be expected and her chakra control, while not up to the standards that the clan sets for itself, is still nothing to scoff at.' He thought still 'the tutor that Hiashi will send I'm sure will be able to help with that but I will also set a training to improve her stamina and power. The weights used in conjunction with her Juken training will undoubtedly do, just that.

He sighed as he wrote out the training plans on the separate scrolls that he would give to the Genin to which they corresponded. 'Mayte however is simple for me to train' he thought. 'He has excellent chakra control already and his power is definitely in his Genjutsu, but his fighting style, while very promising, lacks but the grace of the Hyuuga and the power of the Inuzuka, he will most benefit from the sparring and the weight training. He will have to also begin training for straighten his form.'

Naruto finished the scrolls and packed them for tomorrow, he then went out to the training grounds to find Sasuke. Once in view of the grounds he found no one there and began some light training of his own to add another aspect to his Rasengan. While on a diplomatic mission with Tsunade he went to the Hidden sand village so that Tsunade could meet with the Kazekage Gaara. Naruto went as a means of bodyguard for his Hokage, not that she needed it but the village elders feel it prudent that she be guarded Naruto also began to feel that if he was to be Hokage after her then would he have to deal with this crap too?

'I suppose it comes with the job' he thought and put that from his mind until he has to deal with it when the time comes. But while he was in the village he sought out the Kazekages older brother, Kankuro. He had this idea recently and needed to speck with a puppet user to see if he could learn the basics of the chakra stings that they use. The idea being to apply this sting to his Rasengan and give it range, after all the technique was very limited in range and could only go where the user goes. Another advantage to this possibility was the use of his Odama Rasengan, the technique he gets when applying wind energy to the spinning orb. It is a technique that he had worked so hard on and finally perfected only to have it declared an s-class forbidden Jutsu. He only used it in absolute no alternative situations as the technique, when used, caused his body harm as well the time that he used it had made his arm useless for over a week, which is a big problem especially considering the Kyuubis healing. If anyone else uses this ability then they would likely never regain use of the arm to which it was attached. So if he could apply the principles of the puppet stings to his Rasengan and extend the distance it can be from him he could focus wind energy down the string and use that technique without loss of use of his arm, even for a little while.

So Kankuro had given a small simple puppet for Naruto to practice with he had managed to create the strings after some study of the process to it but was not able to make the small, yet intricate, puppet do much of anything. And Naruto was determined to move the puppet well enough before he even attempted something like using it in the Rasengan, or moving elemental energy down the strings.

Sasuke approached while Naruto was still trying to get the puppet to move. "Still trying to work that one out huh?"

"Yeah" Naruto said "it is much harder then it looks but it will be worth it when I can use that wind enhanced Rasengan at will." He smiled at his friend while putting the little puppet away. "So you ready for some training? I swore that I would get you into your best before you took the Jonin exam, which if I'm not mistaken is about another month away. Even I don't want you to get too far behind me." Naruto smirked.

"Don't get so full of your self, dope, the reason our sparring help out so much is because of the speed you have when using that technique, if I can keep up with that then I should have no problem out maneuvering the opponents I am likely to face in the exams."

"You know teme, that has got to be one of the most back-handed compliments your even given me." Naruto smiled.

The blonde then reached into his special holster and pulled out 14 tri-pronged kunai, "what do you say Sasuke? If you can catch me off guard and knock me out of my technique when I am using two more from last time than I can add more kunai and giving you a harder target, you ready?"

"Hm" came the only response.

Naruto flung the 14 kunai in every direction and disappeared in a flash of black and gold, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched the blonde zipping from one to another to fast to track by normal eye, Sasuke was only just able to keep up. Trying to discern a pattern proved tricky as well as Naruto was all over the place there was no telling where he would jump next as he randomly threw those kunai Sasuke had trouble getting in Naruto way and knocking him out of it.

Sasuke kept looking until he thought he saw an opening and going for his resulted in three rapid fire shots to his stomach, back and head. All three shots felt as though they stuck at the exact same time. Naruto stopped to taunt him. "Don't tell me that is all you have, teme" and continued with the technique.

This was their routine Sasuke would get faster and faster and eventually after several sessions manage to knock the blond idiot out of it and Naruto would add more kunai to the next training, adding to the possibilities to where he could jump. Sasuke would then have to move faster to get him out of that before he got pummeled but the punches Naruto would sent his way.

At the end of the sparring the two sat on the middle of the grounds panting, Naruto from the use of that technique and Sasuke from getting hit so many times and still being unable to catch his friend.

"You know Naruto," Sasuke said stretching out his sore muscles "I am beginning to suspect that you enjoy this way too much."

"What gave that away?" he asked grinning "was it the fact that I am finally able to help you get stronger or the fact that I get to kick your ass while doing it?"

"Well when I am done with the exams then this little intense training can end and we can get back to simply sparing as per normal" Sasuke panted.

"What and ruin all this fun I'm having?" Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sasuke. "So I hear that you are taking Hinata out tomorrow night, is that true?" He finished changing the subject.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment disbelieving "are you serious? I know the same way the entire village knows. Because for some reason you, being the idiot that you are, asked Ino of all people for advice."

"I should have figured that would happen" he said.

"Now all you have to worry about is what Haishi will do to you when he sees you" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not worried about that."

"Why not."

Naruto looked around making sure that there was truly no one around. "Because he approves of it" he sighed. "I'm going to let you know something that he told me today, when I told him of this, luckily I did not tell Ino of this. Hinata and I where set to be betrothed before where were even born."

If Sasuke was surprised he certainly hid it well. He simply said "fitting."

"How's that?" asked Naruto.

"Well at the time you where going to be the honored son of the Yondomine Hokage, it is fitting that you would be betrothed to the heiress of the most prestigious clan in the village, don't you think?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I guess I can see what you mean, but I am not the son of a Hokage I did not grow up that way. True he is my biological father but I never knew him." Naruto said sadly, "I think that I would have accepted it more readily if I did grow up that way, but I am a street urchin, an orphan. I will never understand the workings of a clan like the Hyuuga."

"Yeah but if you did you wouldn't be you." Said Sasuke, "you wouldn't have had to overcome what you did and gain the strength that you did, and never giving up you might not have caught her attention."

"That's true," said Naruto "oh and by the way for some reason I felt it necessary to tell Hinata about the demon sealed in me."

"Really?" He asked "and how did she take that?"

Naruto smiled as he stood up to leave, "guess I mean she is going out with me tomorrow."

"Good luck with that dope." Sasuke smirked.

The next mourning Naruto woke to give his team a new training regimen and later that night take Hinata out for, what he hoped would be a great night. As he was walking to the training grounds a tall man riding atop a beast of a dog called out to him.

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to you."

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Asked the blonde, smiling.

"Well I got a couple things to say," replied Kiba. "First congrats on being named a Jonin Sensei, Hopefully my idiot cousin, Kemonoi does not give you too much trouble."

"Thanks, but I think that I can handle a troublemaker after all I know all the tricks right?" Naruto joked.

"Yeah that's true, but the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was the fact that I heard that you where going out with Hinata tonight, is that true?" He asked his smile fading a bit.

"Yeah I am, is that a problem dog-boy?"

"Not really she really likes you and as long as she is happy I have no complaints." He sighed "that being said, I was on a team with her for a while and I have come to see her in a way that few do. She has become like a sister to me, and if I hear that you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down rip you apart and feed you to Akamaru here." He said motioning to the big dog as the dog boomed a bark in agreement.

"Well I don't have to worry then," he said smiling. "For two reasons, the first being that I would never hurt any of my friends in anyway intentionally."

"Well that's good, and the second?"

Naruto smirked "the second being that if you think that you would ever be able to do that to me then you are sadly mistaken. I am not the weak little Genin that you still lost to in the Chunin exams 7 years ago."

"You know I have gotten stronger too." Kiba replied.

"I'm not saying that you didn't but you still have a bit of work to do before you can keep up with this future Hokage." Naruto said "but it does make me happy that you would worry about her, not that she can't handle herself."

"Now Naruto I never said that." Said Kiba "I know that she can but just saying you know good luck and be good alright." He finished as he rode away.

"Yeah talk to you later, Kiba."

The rest of the day had passed quickly as Naruto went over his training set up with his team. He also met the Juken instructor that Hiashi had sent to talk to Naruto so that the two could go over the training they both had set for Hana and make sure that neither one would interfere with the other. Before Naruto knew it, it was 6 in the evening and he headed home to shower and get ready for the night.

He left the apartment and made for Inos flower shop as he entered he was greeted by Ino happily. "Hey Baka well you do look nice." She said commenting on the outfit that he had told her about.

"Thanks" he said and then continued "so you got the flowers ready?"

"Yep" as she pulled out a bouquet of mostly lilies and a few lavender flowers. "All set."

"Looks good I knew I could count on you Ino," he said as he paid for the flowers. "But I gotta also ask why am I such an idiot?"

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"I cant believe that I didn't know that telling you would also mean the rest of the village would know the moment I left the shop." He laughed "I mean seriously do you girls have a messaging system set up or what? If that is the case then maybe we could implement that into our work with tactical messages instead of gossip." As he ran out of the shop before she could strike.

He made his way to the Hyuuga compound and when he got there Hiashi answered the door. "Uzumaki please enter."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama" he replied.

"Hinata will be down in a moment."

"Thanks" he said and waited.

A few moments later Hinata walked into the foyer and it took all of Naruto willpower, and reminding himself that he father was also in the room, to keep from staring and letting his jaw drop to the floor. "H-Hi Hinata," he stumbled as she blushed. "Wow you look fantastic."

Hinata was dressing in an elegant kimono with a lavender floral pattern that matched her eyes perfectly, he hair was up and she had only a light layer of makeup, as not much was needed and she always seemed to have a constant blush anyway. Naruto gave her the flowers and asked "are you ready?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, thank you."

She placed the flowers on the table in the foyer and Naruto offered his arm which she hesitantly took not wanting to faint.

The night was a blur for Hinata unfortunately passed far to quickly but happily she did not faint. First they went to the Blue Dragon. She did not even notice much of what they ate as Naruto talked excitedly about missions and his new team. The movie was another thing Naruto had put his arm around her shoulder as soon as the theater went dark. She knew that she would have to spend most of her time there willing herself not to pass out and therefore caught almost none of the movie.

The night was finished walking thru the park and star gazing when she began to get tired and Naruto seemed to be steeling himself for something. As he noticed that she was tiered he walked her home and before they got to her door she spoke again. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did I Hinata-chan," he looked a bit nervous "I'd love to do it again sometime."

"I'd like that too."

They had reached the door and stood there a moment just staring at each other when Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and Hinata twiddled with her fingers a bit. Naruto started to move closer and Hinata thought 'Is this really happening? Please let this not be a dream.'

She closed her eyes as he leaned a bit closer and she started to lean toward him and after what seemed an eternity, after what seemed like 10 years of waiting their lips met.

At that point the door to the Mansion opened and Hiashi stood there silently the two broke apart and Naruto looked nervous again. Hiashi simply nodded his face neutral as he wave Hinata in and Naruto said "Bye Hinata I'll see you later ok?"

She just nodded and face completely red walked past her father and into the house. Hiashi just stood there and looked at the Jonin, after a long moment smiled a bit and said "Well Naruto I think that you should probably get home don't you?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama," he bowed and said "until next time then, good evening."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Seven

A month had past since the first date of Naruto and Hinata, and from when Naruto first implemented his training regimen for his students. Naruto and Hinata had gotten much closer and to everyone's surprise she no longer fainted when in his presence. They had followed up the date the next day with a talk over ramen at Ichirakus. There they truly got to know each other, Hinata had felt that her crush on Naruto could be more and she was right she could no longer think of a time when they are not together. As for Naruto he felt Hinata was his exact opposite and that had added to the bond that they had, in some ways that was true she was shy, reserved and felt little of herself which unfortunately kept her from sharing her feeling with him for over 10 years.

But they did share many qualities as well, they both strived to be acknowledged and respected by other that they held dear to them. Naruto wanted respect from the village and had not once waivered in his ambition to be the best Hokage the village ever had. Hinata only wanted to be acknowledged by her family as a strong heir for the clan, and by Naruto as a strong ninja.

The two where almost inseparable at times, and much to the delight of the girls in the village gave them another subject to gossip on. Sasuke had stayed quiet about the old arranged marriage that was once set up between the two, and for that Naruto was grateful as that would have been one other thing to have to hear in gossip form circulating around the village.

Narutos team had improved as well. After much training they all had made serious steps to improving on their weaknesses and also their strengths. The team also got along better, while Mayte was still a bit cold to the others he learned to trust them and work with them on strategies in the various missions that they took. As of yet they had only taken simple D-rank missions ranging from catching the feudal lords wife's cat, Tora, who was still kicking and just as agile at escaping form the clutches on that woman, to various odd jobs.

Coming up soon they where finally deemed ready to receive a C-rank mission, Naruto wanted to make sure that they would be ready before that due to what happened to his team when they, not being ready, took on their first c-rank.

The team found themselves in front of the Hokage as Tsunade said "I am very pleased in the progress this team is making and therefore you shall have a C-rank transport mission to a place that I am sure you are familiar with Naruto."

"And where is that?"

She smiled "you will be transporting goods and supplies to the land of the waves, delivering them to the lord there. The goods and supplies are gifts to the lord and his wife for the marriage of their daughter from the lords here in the fire country."

"I see and I assume that we are to protect the goods from the various bandits and thieves that might wish to plunder said goods." Said Mayte.

"That is correct and can I assume that you take the mission?" asked Shikamaru, who was sitting at the Hokages right.

"Hai" said all three Genin.

"Good" said Tsunade "you leave at noon so go home equip yourselves properly and meet at the north gate where the wagon will be waiting for you. You will be gone for about of week of travel so pack wisely."

The three left the room with a bow and Naruto stood there a bit more as Tsunade requested that she speak with him in private after assigning the mission. The two found them selves in the Hokages office a half hour later where Tsunade sat at her desk and Naruto sat at the chair before her.

"Naruto I am please at the team and it seems that I choose wisely in assigning you a team to train." She said smiling.

"Thanks" he replied.

"That being said I have some news for you," she paused and took a breath. "I was visited by Hiashi Hyuuga the other day and he has placed the Hyuuga clans support for you as the Rokudaime."

"What?" asked Naruto disbelieving "are you serious?"

"Of course I am Naruto, Why would I joke about that with you?" she continued "I am planning to retire in a couple years time and at that point you will be considered for the position, if you can turn this team into Chunin by that time it will prove to me and the consul that you are ready to lead more than just a team of three."

Naruto was ecstatic and though sorely temped to revert to his younger years and jump for joy and shout it to the whole village he mastered himself. "I see he said thank you for the consideration."

"Not a problem," she smiled "after all you are chosen ever since, in my eyes any way, you broke the curse on that necklace."

"Is there anything else that you wished to tell me?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I think it goes without saying that this is to be kept quiet, as there are of course a few members of the consol that will still need persuading, and I don't think it prudent if you would go shouting in the streets that you are going to be the next Hokage. Is that understood?" she finished.

"Absolutely," he said "I guess I will also have to thank him for this when the time comes."

"That might be a good idea," she said happily "but wait until the right time to thank him ok?"

"Yeah absolutely, see ya later Baa-chan." With that he bounded from the office and left Tsunade angry.

Naruto was walking through the streets when he spotted Hinata walking to the Hokage tower he snuck up behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders said, "hi there Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun," she said blushing slightly as she turned to him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well but I wanted to say something," he paused as she looked at him a bit nervous as he sounded unusually serious. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I will not see you for a bit."

"Why is that?"

"Well" he started "My team has proven themselves suitable for a c-rank transport mission and I will be gone for a week to the land of the waves to deliver a gift to the Feudal lords' daughter for her wedding."

"I see, well Naruto-kun that is the job that we have though I can't deny that I wont miss you while you are gone." She said while trying to keep from looking disappointed.

"I'll come and see you as soon as I get back ok?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her in the cheek. "I promise."

"Thank you Naruto-kun and I know that you never break those promises." She said while hugging him.

"Absolutely and I'll miss you too, Hinata-chan." Holder her tightly for a bit before letting go and turning to walk away. "I'll see you in a week, bye Hinata."

"Bye" she called out after him and turned back to continue to the Hokage tower feeling slightly sad and happy at the same time.

Naruto went home to grab a pack and supplies for a week, and then headed to Ichirakus for a quick, several bowl ramen lunch before not being able to have any for a week. After saying bye to Teuchi and Ayame he walked to the North gate where he found his team waiting with the horse drawn cart. Mayte was leaning against the cart while Kemonoi was talking to Hana who was seated in the cart. "All right gang," Naruto called out "lets hit the road."

They set off Naruto leading the horses while Mayte and Kemonoi walked on either side of it and Hana was in the front of the cart ever now and then looking around with her Byakugan checking for Bandits.

The travel was slow going and mildly uneventful, twice they where raided and both times Mayte and Kemonoi along with Kuromeru fought them off with no help needed from Naruto. They found their way after a full days travel and a large bridge signaling the border of wave country. Kemonoi stopped at the sign of the bridge and read it "The Great Naruto Bridge, Hey Sensei," he called out "is this bridge named after you or vise-versa?"

"It is named after Naruto," called out a voice from the bridge "who was a little snot-nosed brat that helped free this country from a villain named Gato."

Naruto turned to the voice and saw an old man waiting for them by the end of the bridge, the man had a hat and a growth of white beard and was surprisingly not holding his bottle of sake.

Naruto called out to him "Tazuna, old man is that you?" He walked up to the old man and held out a hand, the old man looked him over and finally saw his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He took Naruto hand and shook firmly "no way are you the same midget brat that came here 7 years ago." He laughed as Naruto noticed out of his peripheral vision his student grinning and smirking at the comments made by the old man.

"Hey there Tazuna-san, you are making me look bad in front of my students."

"Well it seems time changes all things, never thought that you would have students." He smiled widely and then muttered so that they could just barely hear him "I kind of pity them. So Naruto, I am here to escort the delivery to the Home of the Feudal lord." He finished loudly.

"Work kinda scarce as you have no bridges to build then, huh old man?"

"Ha-ha" he replied sarcastically "not at all, you are looking at an official for the government under the lord and also grand-father of the groom." He finished smiling.

"What Inari?" spat Naruto "he's just a kid."

"He is the son of a great hero of this land and the grandson of a government official also he is 16 years old he will be 17 soon, and the wedding is not until they are 18." He said "I am sure that he would want you, his big brother, at the wedding."

"We'll have to see on that wont we, as much I would like to go, I'll have to see."

"Well come on then we don't have all day, I'm sure that Inari and Tsunami will both want to see you." The old man said.

They completed the delivery to the lords home and headed to Tazunas house where they decided to stay for the night. When they got there Tazuna called out "Inari, Tsunami I'm here and I found a few stragglers and decided to let them stay over."

"What are you talking about gramps…" started Inari as he walked into the room stopping short when he spotted a grinning Naruto. "Naruto-niisan? Is that you?"

They heard another voice come from the other room "what was that? Did someone say Naruto?"

After they talked and caught up the next day came and Naruto told them to keep in touch and let him know as to when the wedding was coming, he would also let Sasuke and Sakura know of it to see if they where interested.

They had finally started home the next morning and Naruto decided to stop by a certain pair of graves to pay his respects, while standing there he was distracted by Kuromeru who was whimpering he turned to Kemonoi and asked "what's happening?"

The boy turned to him and said "he's smells something, a powerful being headed our way. Man I've never seen him like this." As the dog took refuge in the boys jacket "I smell it too very snake like."

"Snake?" muttered Naruto, then as quickly as he could bit into his thumb and formed several hand seals summoning a small toad, a messenger to whom he told "Gamaichi, I want you to stay with the kids and once you see who this person is go directly to Tsunade and let her know."

The toad nodded "sure thing boss." And the toad then hopped over to Mayte and jumped up onto the boys shoulder, Mayte only looked slightly uncomfortable with it.

Naruto turned to the girl "Hana can you see where this guy is?"

The young Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and scanned the area "Yes Sensei a dark figure black robe his face is covered, at the speed his is coming I'd say another minute until he gets here."

"Right, kids you need to conceal your selves, and Gamaichi you know what to do right?"

"Hai" the four said and took off from the clearing into the nearby woods, while Naruto turned back to the graves and waited.

He did not have to wait long in les than a minute a figure strode into the clearing. Naruto turned to it and saw a tall person with a black as night robe that had a hood up that obscured his face in shadow. The man walked over to Naruto as he tensed waiting and said in a silky oddly familiar voice "Now, now Naruto there is no reason to get all jumpy yet" and chuckled darkly.

Naruto didn't want to believe it but there was little mistaking that voice and he responded "so why are you here, no forget that how are you here. I thought that Sasuke had destroyed you, Orochimaru."

"Well it seems that I've been found out," the snake said "well so much for having some fun." He removed his hood and reviled a face that Naruto hoped never to see again.

"If you really didn't want to be found out then you would have hidden yourself better, you old bastard" Naruto felt a presence disappear as the toad vanished from Maytes shoulder 'good' he thought, 'if they hurry I might be able to hold him off until they get here.'

"Well it seems that my coming back party will not be a secret for very long" said the Sanin as he too felt the toad disappear. "No matter maybe I'll finally get those great eyes that Sasuke-kun owes me."

"Sasuke owes you nothing except a sword through your black, shriveled heart." Naruto spat "and again I asked how, are you even alive?"

"My aren't we the impatient one, seems some things never change, eh Naruto?" he smiled "and to answer to your question, it would take a lot more to kill me than what Sasuke did. After my body was destroyed there where still pieces left. One of which my dear Kabuto so generously took into himself thinking that would make him stronger." He looked up smiling as though remembering some wonderful thing. "True the foolish boy kept me at bay for several years using my power as he saw fit, but each time he did I would grow stronger more and more of him where lost to me, until finally I was reborn."

"You disgust me Orochimaru" Naruto said softly "so why now why have you come to me?"

"This body, while useful, is weak. I will not be denied my dream, my ambition. I will destroy Konaha and I have found the perfect body to control while I do so." He smirked widely "imagine how helpful the Kyuubi would be in doing so when I possess the body that imprisons it, don't you think so Naruto?"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Eight

Naruto stared at Orochimaru for a moment, "ha you think that I would let you use my body and power to destroy the village, you as mistaken."

"I don't recall giving you a choice, Kyuubi brat," Orochimaru sneered.

Off in the woods the three Genin all sat thinking the same thing, 'why does this man call sensei that?'

Back in Konoha Tsunade was busy with her damned paperwork, and her apprentice, Sakura was getting the final bit together that she needed to bring to the hospital. Sakura was almost ready to leave when a toad materialized on Tsunades desk. "Tsunade-sama" said Gamaichi "boss sent me with a message."

The battle had started Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pack and opening is bit into his thumb and spread the blood down the page, forming hand signs finished and said "summoning art: Thousand Kunai." Suddenly hundreds of tri-pronged kunai began to materialize and fire off at Orochimaru, the snake Sanin was dodging the kunai and then realizing what was coming next tried to get away from them. Naruto smirked "not quick enough you bastard."

Naruto disappeared and began flitting between the Kunai. Orochimaru was having difficulty keeping up but managed to block and dodge the brunt of Narutos attack it went on for 15 minuets in this fashion and Naruto was just getting started as he called a halt to the attack and looked to the snake to see him a little dirty but otherwise not worn at all.

"That technique will not work on me I know every thing about it." He smiled "nothing that your father or that fool Jiraiya created will have much effect on me."

Naruto scowled at the slight that was taken against Jiraiya and shouted "don't you dare talk about them like that. You are nothing compared to them and I'll prove that to you right now!" with that he held out his hands "Rasengan" as two blue orbs formed on in each hand.

"You truly are a fool that will not work on me as I said nothing that Jiraiya made will help you." Smirking he continued "I know the weakness to that technique and as long as you don't get close to me, you cant touch me with it after all that needs a steady current of chakra to stay active."

"Right normally that's true, but you are the one that is a fool." Spat Naruto "Kugutsu-rasengan (puppet resengan)" the two orbs flew from his hand and attached by chakra strings converged on the Sanin. He dodged on but the other hit its mark splitting the snake into two, as both pieces fall to the ground the three Genin, thinking that battle was over started to come from the trees "stay put" yelled Naruto.

The two halves started to twitch and snakes shot out from both ends reconnecting the two, Naruto bit into his thumb again and focusing his charka made a series of signs "summoning jutsu" slamming his hands to the ground there was a giant burst of smoke as the boss frog appeared "Gama-sama, we have to lure him away from the kids."

Orochimaru stood fully formed again and making his own signs summoned the giant snake, Manda. The snake snapped at his summoner "why have you called me out? I am getting sick of being used in this way."

"Manda" yelled the giant frog "well it seems that I will finally get my snake skin wallet."

The frog started to jump away from the area toward Konoha, as this way it would require shorter travel time for the backup that Naruto was sure that Tsunade was sending. The snake chased Orochimaru atop his head and finally they stopped an hour's travel from the gates of Konoha. Naruto summoned another two messenger toads and told it to send another message the first was to his students telling them to make their way back to Tazunas home. The second would go to Tsunade telling him as to where he would be.

They continued the battle once they arrived it waged for another half hour when the two summons disappeared from over using their power and from the toad running the snake though with his blade, Orochimaru began to change "enough of this I will take your body now."

The Sanin shed his human skin and before Naruto sat a 30-foot long spectral snake that was once the man, darkness started to engulf Naruto as the snake wrapped itself around Naruto. Naruto found himself in a dark sewer that he had not visited for years. There was a large cage in front of him bearing a seal mark and caging a large fox smirking at the other figure in front of the cage.

"**Who is this? Is this the man who wishes to take the brat over?"**

"Get the hell out of here, you bastard!" yelled Naruto.

Both the snake and the fox ignored Naruto and spoke to each other, "do you know why I am here Kyuubi? I am offering you a vent for your frustrations. Help me destroy Konoha." Said Orochimaru silkily.

"**Tempting"** said the fox,** "but as much fun as that would be I'm afraid I have to decline."**

Naruto was dumbfounded and Orochimaru did not lose his smile "why do you decline Kyuubi?"

"**You are acting too familiar with me snake,"** he spat **"and I decline as while it would be fun to level that place I know that you would only hold onto me for as long as needed and then you would find another body discarding this one. Leaving me and the boy to die, well I just don't see it as smart to allow this only to shorten my life."** He smiled widely and then spoke to Naruto **"brat, I know you have not asked for my help in a long time but I am giving it to you now. Lets get this snake out of here."**

With that Naruto and the fox struggled to expel the snake Sanin from his body, they struggled for another 10 minutes until the snake was finally gone leaving the two ninja very worn and Orochimaru reverted back to his human form

"Naruto" a voice called out and Naruto barely able to look still found the strength to see that his support was coming, luckily he was able to move the battle closer to the village and allowing Sasuke and Sakura to be sent to his aid. The rest of team 7 made it to the battle and Sakura started to examine Naruto and Sasuke stood facing Orochimaru.

"Sasuke" Sakura said, "Naruto is very worn but should be fine after a bit of rest."

"Good" said Sasuke "Hopefully he managed to weaken Orochimaru enough to finish it here and now."

"Sasuke-kun" said Orochimaru "are you really going to attack me? Me, who gave your power."

"You gave me weakness snake, and it is finally time for me to pay off my debt to Konoha and the rest of the world by ridding it of you."

Sakura ran at him and stuck him into the ground with her enhanced strength allowing Sasuke an opening for his attack.

Sasuke then made several signs and holding his hand down said "Chidori" and running at Orochimaru who was too tired and hurt to move he struck the snake in the chest jumping back he ran thru several more signs "fire style jutsu: fire dragon." A huge flame appeared and taking the form of a dragon flew at the evil creature. Orochimaru was completely engulfed in flame and shrieked as he burned when the flame died down they say that there was nothing left but a pile of ash where he had stood "well here's hoping that this is the last that we've seen of that bastard."

"Thanks guys" muttered Naruto "you really helped me out."

"Hey dope, we would not have been able to finish him so quickly if he wasn't weakened from his fight with you, this is your victory as well as ours."

"Sasuke is right, Baka" said Sakura.

Narutos vision started to go dark and he managed to get out "the Genin team they are back at Tazunas house in wave country." And finally passed out from weariness.

Naruto was in darkness, floating in nothingness. He heard muffled voices and felt groggy, slow-witted. He could tell that the voices where worried about something but could piece together what was being said. He just continued to float in darkness, weightless. His mind started to speed up thinking hard 'where am I, what the hell happened? The last thing that I remember' and then it dawned on him 'Orochimaru did he kill me am I dead, or did he take my body. No that cant be right.' As feeling started to return to him.

"**That's right you're not dead and that snake didn't manage to take over, I saw to that."**

"Kyuubi?" He asked "what happened?"

"**You are in the hospital, brat you are fine we managed to expel him before he took over. You've been out of it for two days as far as I can figure."**

"Two days?" he said numbly "wait I'm alive? What happened?"

"**I'm not sure, it seems that you will have to wake up to have some questions answered."**

Naruto started to stir and was aware of a soft voice saying "look he's waking up." His eyes opened and found himself indeed in the hospital with a few figures around him, as his vision came back into focus he saw Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata sitting around him.

"Hey" Naruto said groggily "what's up?"

"Baka" said Tsunade "that's all you have to say for yourself?" she asked "aren't you even curious about your team that you carelessly left behind?"

"My team?" Naruto thought for a moment and every thing snapped back into place. "Damn are they alright? I left them as they would have been dragged into the fight, where are they?"

"Seems that he's back then" said Sasuke "the team is fine they where waiting for me at Tazunas house as they said you told them to we just returned today."

"Oh, that's good."

"That being said the consul has heard of what happened and wanted to speak with you, Sasuke and Sakura." Said Tsunade "the three of you finished off Orochimaru and they wanted to talk to you." She 

looked around making sure they where all alone. "I'm not supposed to say anything but the three of you have all trained under one of the Sanin, now there are two of them dead and the third, me, will not be doing this forever. I think they are looking for the next generation of the Sanin."

The room was dimly lit. The members of the old team 7 sat quietly as the consul, consisting of the clan elders spoke among themselves. The consul was discussing the role that the three would play if they where named the next generation of Sanin. It is true that the only reason that the status was implemented was due to the original 3being able to work as a fluid team to take down a ruthless tyrant, who was impossibly strong, and it was that same tyrant that named them the Sanin but the name stuck and the original 3 where the inspiration for countless young shinobi. Molding future generations of Konoha Ninja.

"These 3 have proven them selves time and time again" said the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi.

"That is true and like the originals they worked together to take out a villain who was set on destroying this village," said the leader of the Nara clan "it may be troublesome as the one they finished was one of the original 3, but they all helped make Konoha what it is today." He sighed "this village needs hard working shinobi such as these 3 here to show the way for the future."

"It also helps" stated the clan head of the Inuzuka clan "that these 3 where all trained under one of the legendary Sanin, Uzumaki Naruto student to the toad sage Jiraiya. Uchiha Sasuke trained by the snake charmer Orochimaru, and Haruno Sakura the apprentice to the princess Tsunade."

"These 3 have the strengths of the originals and do not seem to have the faults that they carried," said the current Hokage "My apprentice Sakura has some of the best chakra control I have ever seen I have been able to impart my abilities to her."

"And thankfully she has none of your vices" muttered one of the consul members while Tsunade glared.

"Naruto has taken the teachings from Jiraiya and made a name for himself in this village," Tsunade continued "despite the constant influence that he has had from my old team mate he has not become the perverted peeper that Jiraiya was as well known for as his skills, despite the constant hatred he has suffered for obvious reasons."

The consul looked nervous as Narutos eye twitched at that statement, as they hade all made some slight on him in his earlier years and now they all know he was favored by the Hyuuga clan and the current Hokage to take the title upon her resignation.

"And Sasuke though his training from the snake Orochimaru was a bit 'unorthodox" at this Sasuke shifted in his seat "the results are undeniable as he has not inherited the fools' ambitions." Tsunade said "these there where also instrumental in ridding the world from the Akatsuki and most recently Orochimaru."

The elders sat quietly for a moment before Tsunade spoke again "the Sanin are all gone now all that is let is me and I am Hokage, the current generations need strong role models, and I can't think of any more suited to the task then these three. So we shall put it to a vote, do we continue with a tradition started by an enemy, that in turn helped this village despite what said enemy tried or not?"

The vote was unanimous; the elders decided that this village needed people like the Sanin to continue to prosper.

"Very well and do you three agree to this challenge?" asked Tsunade. The three nodded "good then from now on then it seems that you will be Toad Sage Naruto, Snake Charmer Sasuke, and Princess Sakura." Tsunade smiled "congratulations."

Authors note: sorry for the short fight and also before I start getting flamed for them killing Orochimaru too easily remember this. One: this was done to show how powerful they are now and two: I have better stuff and villains planed

Thanks for reading, later


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Sensei

Chapter Nine

Naruto was found in the Ramen stand working his way through his 5th bowl of miso ramen. He had not told his friends what had happened as of yet, not being really sure how to deal with it. There was joy that the elders were recognizing him, and his old teammates. The old Naruto would have been shouting it from the top of Hokage Mountain but he figured that it might be better if he told them privately.

Hinata had walked into the shop seeing Naruto there she sat beside him he was drawn from his thoughts as he noticed her there. "Hiya Hinata-chan" he said to the blushing girl, leaning over to kiss her "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun" she replied. "So, what happened in the meeting?"

Naruto had almost forgotten that she was there in the hospital room when Tsunade mentioned it. He looked around and made sure there was no one there leaned in and said, "the elders decided that they would continue the tradition of the Sanin."

"So then," she started.

"Yup," he said, "you are looking at one of the new generation of the 3 Sanin."

She sat quiet for a moment and then threw her arms around him "Oh, Naruto congratulations."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan" he said returning the hug. At that point they spotted Neji and Lee walking past the stand.

Lee had not changed much over the years with a few differences. Now sporting a Jonin flack jacket many confused him for his old sensei, which always filled him with pride and caused his to go on a joyful, crying tangent when ever that happened. Another difference in his appearance was the bottle of sake he now kept strapped to his belt next to his weapons pouch, after he turned 18 was able to hold onto it as one of his last resorts.

Neji was essentially the same in a long robe and hair tied behind him he carried himself with a grace that was befitting to being a member of the Hyuuga clan.

Lee spotted Naruto and Hinata and walked right for them "hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, you two enjoying this fine day and the fires of your youth on a date?" Making Hinata blush more and Naruto become annoyed.

"Lee" said Neji "knock it off, Naruto I wish to congratulate you on your recent defeat of that snake."

"Thanks, Neji. So how's the team?" Naruto asked.

"Doing well, actually Lee and I are going to train with them and help their taijutsu skills. You and yours should join us sometime."

"I just might do that" Naruto smiled.

"Good well I'll speak with you later, and enjoy yourselves." He said with a smirk as he and Lee walked on Hinata blushing and Naruto scratching the back of his head, nervously.

They finished their meals and set off down the road Narutos arm around her when they ran into Sasuke who was talking with Kakashi.

"So Naruto," said Kakashi "Sasuke told me what happened. I have to say that I am proud of the three of you."

"Thanks Kakashi, it is taking some getting used to but I hope to be able to live up to the title."

"Hinata," he said turning to the girl "so how does it feel to be dating a Sanin?"

"Knock it off Kakashi," said Naruto "can't you see you are embarrassing her?" he asked as the said Konoichi looked down shyly fidgeting.

"That does not make it any less true, Naruto though I am surprised that you even lasted a month as you are a loudmouth and she is so quiet." he said as he disappeared.

"Damn jerk," Naruto yelled after him.

Sasuke then noticed Ino coming their way and said "well crap I got to go, later dope."

Ino came up to Naruto and Hinata and asked, "where did Sasuke-kun go?"

Naruto shrugged and Hinata said, "I think he was busy Ino-chan."

"Damn, well I'll catch up to him later, bye you two." And she left the two alone walking to the Hyuuga Compound.

Naruto was in thought about different things, on the one hand he wondered ho to tell people of what had happened without seeming to be rubbing it into anyone's face. The one person that he would have liked to rub it into would have been Sasuke but as it had happened to him as well that was pointless.

The second thing was his feelings to Hinata. He really liked her and could not think of being with anyone else anymore. She was kind and always supportive and really seemed to love him but was it love that he felt for her? Was he just settling as she was to first one to feel this way about him? It couldn't be just that, maybe he was falling in love with her. They defiantly were spending a lot of time together and there was the time that she was injured on that mission, he felt a helplessness he had not felt since Sasuke left the village. It confused him at first but even after revealing his secret to her, she never rejected him. She still stayed with him, maybe that is love. All he knew is that he never wanted to hurt her or see her hurt.

His thoughts must have shown on his face, as Hinata asked, "is there something wrong?"

He smiled and pulled her closer "nothing at all Hinata-chan, just lots of stuff happening you know?"

She smiled back as they reached the compound and saying good-bye he left as she went inside. He was to meet with the Hokage concerning his team. The Chunin exams where approaching and he needed to give his ok for them to participate or not. That was another thing he had to mull over. 'Are they ready? Well they are definitely more prepared than I was my first time.' He continued to think on it as he made his way to the tower.

As he entered the office he saw Neji and Shino there as well waiting for him and Naruto greeted them "hey guys."

Shino remained quiet while Neji replied with a smirk "Good day, Sanin-sama."

"You heard then huh?" Narutos grin faltered a bit but he regained it quickly.

Shino decided to speak "I am being groomed to be the future leader of the Aburame clan and therefore was advised of this by the current elder, my father. To be honest Naruto-san I am surprised that you have not been shouting this for all to hear. That just goes to show, I suppose, how much you have matured from the days in the academy, and that this title is rightly given "

Naruto who had not heard Shino speck this much in one go was taken aback and said "Uh thanks, Shino."

Tsunade interrupted "now then to the business at hand" the three stood at attention. "All of your teams do qualify for the upcoming Chunin exams, which Kagzekage Gaara is hosting in his village this time around. The final decision on whether they will participate in the exams is up to you as their sensei's. What are your choices?"

Naruto spoke up first "my team is ready, much more so than I was my first time. They have shown great improvement both in team work and individual progress."

Shino then said, "my team is also ready, I say yes."

"As is mine," said Neji.

"Very well," said Tsunade "in two weeks time you and a few others will be leaving for that village." She smiled "this is the first time that all 3 rookie teams are going to participate since you two did" she said to Naruto and Shino. "I wish them luck, you are dismissed."

The three left and Naruto said to Neji "I thought you where going to train your team, where are they now?"

"At Lees' dojo" he said "he is training them in Taijutsu as their skills in that respect are still lacking and he can get them up to the level that they should be."

Shino commented "you think it wise, to leave your students with Lee?"

"Shino's got a point Neji," smirked Naruto "don't want Lee to rub off on them and end up with another Gai clone."

Neji only looked slightly worried and said "good point," and rushed off.

Naruto grinned at Shino "what do you thing the odds are that lee would influence them that way?"

Shino thought for a moment "I would have to say almost non-existent, Lee is a very special case to have been influenced in that way himself." He paused a moment "I suppose it is that Gai was the only one who ever gave him encouragement when it seemed that he could never be a ninja. It seems only natural that he wished to be that way."

"True but Doesn't make it any less weird" muttered Naruto "still it was fun screwing with Neji like that."

Shino stayed quiet for a moment "well it seems that some aspects of you remain the same, Naruto."

The next day Naruto found himself in front of Haishi discussing the fact that Naruto registered Hana into Chunin exams, "Uzumaki-san do you truly believe her to be ready for this?"

"Of course I do Haishi-sama, after what happened to me and my team my first time I would not even consider it if they had not proven them selves."

"I see, well from what I hear from Hanas Juken Tutor she has been improving in combat, though her attitude, while also improved, still leaves much to be desired."

"With all respect Haishi-sama," said Naruto. "While it is my job to help them improve in their skills, I fail to see how her attitude is me responsibility as she shows great team work that is all I can ask for."

"True, very true" said Haishi "but it is that fact that she seems to have gotten rid of her attitude and adopted a new one, one that is very reminisent of a certain 12 year old blonde I have not seen in years."

Naruto grew nervous "sir I can explain that," he started but was interrupted.

"I am not saying that it is a bad thing seeing what you became Sanin-sama." He said surprisingly pleasantly.

Naruto relaxed and said "I wish to thank you for your support on the recent events and also," he paused "for your support in two other things the first being your clan backing me in my ambition for Hokage."

To this Haishi nodded and Naruto "and the other?" he asked.

Naruto seemed to steel himself for a moment "I was wondering if that offer still stood."

"What offer?"

Naruto sighed "well not an offer but a reminder, when I first met with you, you said that before I was born my parents and your self set up an arranged marriage between Hinata and myself, but that fell through for obvious reasons." Haishi nodded again seeing where this was going, Naruto continued. "I have been lonely for so long and she helped me with that, I feel something for her that I have never felt for anyone. It must be fate because I do love her."

Haishi said, "are you saying what I think you to be saying?"

"Yes I would like you permission to ask Hinata to marry me."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Ten

"Oh my God" yelled Sakura as she threw her arms around Naruto "I can't believe it."

"Will you keep it down, Sakura" hissed Naruto "I don't want to be found out, ok?" he looked around anxiously making sure no one was around.

"This is just so unbelievable," she said letting go and looking at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "I can't wait to tell Ino."

"Oh god no, Sakura you cannot tell Ino, ever!" Naruto gasped "I only told you because I trust you enough to help me out ok?" He sighed "telling Ino is a sure-fire way for this to be known to the entire village, and the last thing I want is to have this get back to Hinata before I can tell her myself. Please you gotta promise me, you will not tell anyone about this, please."

"Ok, fine you twisted my arm, Naruto-baka." She lowered he voice to a whisper "I still can't believe that you are going to propose to Hinata, not that she won't be ecstatic about it but you have been dating for little over a month."

"Thank you Sakura, I really owe you one for this."

"So, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'm still not sure" he admitted "I have a ring and all but I'm not sure how to do it."

"You have a ring? Already, you work fast don't you, Naruto?" she smirked "can I see it?"

Naruto pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Sakura, she opened it and gasped. Seeing the ring an elegant wrapped gold band meeting in the middle, the gold curving around the gem stones set in the center. A bright, shining diamond surrounded by smaller, duller light lavender gems. "It is so beautiful" she sighed "who did you afford this?"

"I didn't, not yet anyway. This is a family heirloom; Haishi gave it to me for her. It was his mothers and who received it from his father. Passed down to the eldest son to give to his wife and, so on. As Haishi has two daughters he gave it to me so that Hinata can receive it."

"I see, who would have thought you to be a romantic, given who your teacher was." She said causing Naruto to flinch slightly at the slight against his deceased Sensei.

"And who'd have thought you'd be a non-alcoholic given who _your _sensei is, princess." She became annoyed, and he said "hey don't mock my teacher, I wont mock yours deal?"

"Fine, but I don't get why you call him a pervert and get upset when others do."

"I don't really know, maybe because I only knew him as the pervert that he was. Maybe because I spent 2 ½ years alone with him. Maybe I get annoyed with others who barely knew the real Jiraiya because they did not know him. That man died a death of the most noble shinobi, I think that I want people to remember he for what he truly was and not his habits, perverted though the where." He sighed "but as to why I still refer to him as that, because he was and though he may have denied it where he still alive, being called a pervert by me was ok to him."

Sakura looked somber "you really miss him don't you?"

"I do, absolutely." Naruto looked to the memorial in the training ground that the two currently sat in, trying to see if he could make out his name, next to Asumas name, carved into that plaque. "I wish he could see me now, I hope that I could live up to his title" he chuckled "well except the whole 'research' thing."

"Anyway" said Sakura interrupting "I will help you in this proposal, around when where you thinking of doing it?"

"Not sure, I told you that." Naruto looked up at her. "I've always been more of a, think on my feet, type of person. I'm not the one who can really think things out you know? That's more Shikamarus thing anyway."

"True, you need to think about this though," she said. "But I guess that's why you came to me, right?"

"Exactly, so what I had in mind is taking her out to a nice restaurant and then maybe night time walk on a clear night."

"Ok that's good so far," Sakura said "I think that you should do it in the park. Find a nice place for star gazing, that type of thing, have a blanket maybe some champagne."

Naruto interrupted "champagne?"

"Yeah it is this western drink, think of it as a bubbly white wine."

"Ok," Naruto replied slowly.

"Good" she continued "lay out a blanket and pour her a glass of champagne, you know? Find something to toast, you'll have to come up with that one yourself." Naruto nodded, "I would say something like putting the ring in the glass for her but knowing your luck that would be your glass and you'd end up swallowing it." She said with a smirk.

"You know you are supposed to be helping me not mocking me." Naruto sulked "but thanks for the ideas I think I can handle it from there."

"Glad to help, Naruto. After all you should not mess something like this up got it? If you need any other help don't hesitate to ask."

The next two weeks passed quickly, to fast for some tastes. Naruto was training his team and they where also prepping to leave for the wind country village in the sand, where the next Chunin selection exams where to take place.

Narutos students could be found sparring with each other at the training grounds. Ankuko Mayte and Inuzuka Kemonoi still maintained their outward dislike of one another but managed to keep it professional when on missions. Kemonois chakra control had improved so he could no rely more heavily on his nose when performing his techniques which rotation forces him to shut his eyes. Maytes speed and strength has progressed and as such was a much more formidable in battle. As for Hana she still being outspoken and load at times but her family's training coupled with the dexterity training she has been receiving from Naruto has lengthen the range of her vision and Juken strikes.

"Fang over fang" shouted Kemonoi as he and his dog took off aimed at both Mayte and Hana.

Mayte sighed as he dodged the technique "same thing over and over" he muttered to him self as Hana hit a couple tengetsu points on one of the feral Kemonois as they stopped the attack.

The one that she hit turned into the dog Kuromeru as the transformation was dispelled leaving Kemonoi standing looking worried as Hana fell into a familiar stance. She smirked "you're in my range Kemonoi-kun."

Kemonoi raised his hand "alright, I give. You two win." He then went to his dog and checking him over said "damn Hana-chan what did Kuromeru ever do to you, do you have top be this rough?"

Mayte smirked and sat down though he didn't want any one to know that sparring with the dead last, Kemonoi, really wore him out. Hana went over to the dog and checking with her Byakugan reopened the closed points for the poor animal. "Sorry about that" she smiled, "I Guess I get carried away sometimes."

"Not a problem Hana, don't worry about it" replied Kemonoi "I love the workout that I get from sparring." Panting he fell to the ground as Naruto stood up.

"Ok guys that was a good session, remember keep on your toes during the exams and you 3 will do just fine." He grinned "that being said I won't be there to help out."

"You're not coming?" asked the dog trainer.

"Who said I wasn't going? And stop interrupting me" Naruto said. "I was saying that I can't help you I will be there to watch but I will not step in. On this exam you are on your own, you three need to stick together." He paused wondering how much he should say and continued, 

"teamwork will help you through this, also remember that you need to look into everything, see the hidden meanings in everything these exams are full of them. I guess a good way to put it is 'look underneath the underneath' do you understand?"

The three Genin nodded and Naruto said "good then you are already better suited for it then my first time. We leave in two days for the hidden sand village, you three have tomorrow off meet at the north gate 8 am the day after, see you then bye." With that he vanished.

Mayte stood up, "see you guys later" he said as he walked away leaving the other two.

Hana turned to Kemonoi after she waved off Mayte, "so Chunin exams coming up think we are ready?"

Kemonoi grinned as he to stood up picking up his dog "absolutely, I think we has a real shot at this, Hana."

"Yeah" she agreed. Thinking for a minute she said "let me ask you something."

"Ok."

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what, Hana?" he asked "like a date or something?"

Acting more like her cousin than she ever did she blushed and turned her face to the ground, as he looked at her curiously. "Well if you want to think of it that way," she said looking up at him.

He grinned "sure that sounds fun. See you tomorrow Hana; let's meet up at noon or something. Maybe at that ramen shop sensei keeps talking about." With that he walked off leaving her smiling.

The next morning Naruto met up with Hinata and they walked around for a bit. "So Hinata the Chunin exams are coming up in the sand village and my team is participating." He started to say as he was going to miss her for the while that he was gone.

"I know," she said "I'm going too."

He nodded not really taking in what she said thinking about how he wouldn't see her for over a month when it hit him. "Wait, what was that?" turning to face her.

"I promised that I would watch over Hana for her parents," she said smiling. "And if you think that I would let you get away for a month now that we are finally together you are mistaken, Naruto-kun."

His face broke into a grin "that so awesome Hinata-chan" he said pulling her closer and kissing her cheek making her turn a soft shade of pink. "I wasn't looking forward to not seeing you for that long you know?"

"Exactly," she replied.

"Say Hinata you wanna get some ramen, I'm kind of hungry?" he asked.

"Sure."

They found themselves at his favorite establishment and he was working on his third bowl it was around noon when Hana and Kemonoi walked in together.

"Hinata-chan, sensei," Hana said spotting them "what are you two doing here?"

Ayame spoke up while serving Naruto his fourth bowl "are you kidding? Naruto-kun practically lives here."

"It's not my fault that your food is so addictive" Naruto said grinning before diving into the bowl.

"So Hana-chan" said Hinata "I see you are here with a friend, is this one of you teammates?"

They both nodded and the boy said "Yes my name is Inuzuka Kemonoi and this is Kuromeru" he said motioning to the dog.

"An Inuzuka, huh? You know one of my old teammates was of your clan, Kiba" Hinata said.

"Oh so you are Hinata?" he asked "my cousin Kiba told me about you," turning to Naruto "hey sensei you Girlfriends a total hottie."

Hana cracked him over the head while Hinata blushed "Kemonoi" Naruto warned "you should learn when it is ok to say something and when not to, trust me you can get a lot of headaches if you don't learn."

"Yes sensei" muttered the boy from the ground.

'Wow he is a lot like Naruto' thought Hinata "by the way Hana, you two look cute together" she said teasing her young cousin, leaving Hana blushing as well.

"Well I'm all set" said Naruto paying for his and Hinatas meals "enjoy your selves kids I'll see you in the morning."

The following day the various teams where all at the gate waiting for everyone else, the teams already there where Narutos, Shinos and Nejis. Accompanying them was Hinata who was talking 

to Naruto and Kiba who was also there to watch his cousin like Hinata was leaving Naruto thinking 'god these clans must not trust me or something.'

He then spoke up as Kakashi found his way there 'finally' "well it seems every one is ready," they all agreed. "Ok then let hit the road."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: this takes place after the Chunin exams I have no idea on how to form the exams so I am continuing the story after the group got back from the exams. Also it was easier this way than to create a whole slew of names for other characters sorry if this causes any confusion.

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Eleven

The Chunin exams where over, the party had found themselves back in the leaf village. None of the rookies had been named Chunin, unfortunately. But that meant only that they would be able to try again next time.

Naruto was talking to his team, "I want you three to know that I am proud of all of you."

Kemonoi interrupted, "but we didn't pass." He said sullenly

Naruto smiled "true but you gave it your all and for that I couldn't be prouder to be your sensei. That said we will have to continue your training, you where all close this time but it was your first time. I would have been surprised if you did pass. The only rookie that I know of to pass his first time was your old sensei Shikamaru."

Hana spoke up "if you didn't think that we would pass…."

"That is not what I said," Naruto interrupted "I simply said that it would have surprised me if you did."

Hana continued, "then why did you allow us to do it this time."

"That is simple, for the experience." Naruto smiled "if all you did was train and never got the experience needed, you would not amount to much. That said you three are better suited next time around as you will have the experience needed to pass."

The three Genin nodded in understanding, "Hai" they all said.

"Good well then lets continue with the training and I will help you to become all that you can become, alright?"

Again all three said "hai."

When the group had finished with the training Naruto bade them good night and thought about an issue that had been on his mind since his last meeting with Haishi. Naruto and Hinata had been dating for only almost 3 months and for the three month mark Naruto decided to take Hinata out and show her a night that she would never forget, mostly as to what he had planed for the end of the night.

"Hey Hinata-chan" he called out when he saw her in the market.

She turned and smiling at him, "Hello Naruto-kun."

They greeted each other with a kiss and embraced and it further solidified the feeling that Naruto had that there really was no one more perfect for him then her. Even all that she knew about him she never left. She offered peace and happiness in his otherwise hectic world.

He said to her "I was thinking that next week we'll have been dating for 3 months."

"Yes" she simply replied.

"Well I was thinking that we should go out, and celebrate, you know? Make a great night of it."

"I'd love to Naruto-kun."

"Good well, I'll come and get you at 8 pm on Saturday, ok?"

She agreed and the two continued walking together so that he could drop her off at home after her shopping was completed.

The following few days passed both too quickly and too slowly for Naruto. He was thinking on how bizarre that was when it was already time for the night he had been planning for a month and he found himself at her door.

He was dressed more formally then anyone had ever seen him in clean, pressed black slacks collared shirt with a tie and jacket his reaction when she answered the door almost caused Hinata to giggle.

She was in a lavender dress, low cut back. It was form fitting and she looked absolutely stunning in any mans eyes.

Dinner was a quiet time making simple talk over the, non-ramen, entrées. Candle light soft night was surprisingly enjoyable for him given his other activities and profession. They had found them selves in the park after the meal walking with her on his arm when, by seeming coincidence, they came across a blanket on the grass that had a bottle of champagne chilled, and two glasses sitting in the middle.

Naruto made a mental note to thank Sakura when he saw her next the place could not be more perfect. The stars where overhead on this warm night, no clouds obscured that view. Naruto motioned her to sit and poured her a glass. "Hinata" he said while she just watched him "I thought this to be appropriate after all our first date we found our selves here, I could not think of a better place then here to do this."

Her thoughts where almost running away with her 'he could not mean that could he?' a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You are the best part of my life, Hinata" he said looking into his own untouched glass. "I really can't imagine anyone else that is better and kinder than you."

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun."

He smiled even her still slightly present stutter was perfect "when I first realized my feelings it came with another fantastic realization. You truly do accept me don't you? Even given what I am you never once faltered in your kindness to me." He sighed and stood up reaching into his pocket, when he got onto one knee she had almost fainted right there. "Hinata, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She was silent for a while and he was getting worried until he looked up at her face and saw that she was desperatly trying to answer but no words where able to come out. She had tears in her eyes and continued to mouth 'yes' and she held out her hand and it was only at the point he slipped the ring onto her slender finger did she find her voice. "Y-Yes Naruto, Yes I love you. I will." And she threw her arms around him knocking him onto the ground when their lips met and they simply laid there. Naruto realizing that she had fainted once again.

He did not want to wake her he just got comfortable, with her arms still around him and he started to drift to sleep as well.

He was in a passage way. Not the normal sewer-like passage that he sometimes finds himself in but a brightly lit corridor. There was a voice calling out to him he started to walk silently to the end of the way where a pair of large doors with oddly familiar designs stood. Making it to the doors they creaked open and he was in a room with a large, ancient looking frog perched on a throne at the other end of the room.

"Welcome, Naruto" croaked the elder frog. "I have been waiting for the right time to speak with you."

Naruto looked around and filled with wonder walked forward and soon fond himself right in front of the elder. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"I have called you as there is a matter that needs your attention, young one." Spoke the frog.

"This is a weird dream," muttered Naruto.

"True" smiled the frog "but even though I am speaking to you in a dream, that does not make it any less real."

Naruto simply stared for a moment before speaking again "where am I?" he asked "who are you and what is going on here?"

"You are still in the park with your lovely friend. As for who I am, I am the elder lord of the frog summons that you are contracted with. And you are here to take on a job that is required of you." The frog sighed before continuing "your old master, Jiriaya left us in quite a sore situation. He was the toad sage and as such it was his duty to gather information for us in hopes of keeping this peace that you humans enjoy so much."

"So why am I here?" asked Naruto.

"you are here as you are finally of age to continue on with the job that Jiriaya had started. Per the contract that you signed all those years ago you are the only one that can continue on with this mission." The elder said.

"What you mean information gathering? Cause I gotta tell you I am not the pervert that he was." Naruto interjected.

"What he called information gathering to you is not the mission that he was charged with." The toad smiled. "The information gathering I mean is just that, gathering Intel on possible dangers that loom over the horizon. This also means that as you are the last alive that is contracted with us, and you seem to have already taken on the mantel of the 'toad sage', as of now you are the best suited for this job."

"Again what job?"

The old frog took a moment before replying, "he was a traveler and so you shall be, you will wander the world gathering the information needed to protect your village and friends." Naruto looked shocked and the elder continued "you will have to leave the village for the rest of you life and only to return at small intervals of time every now and then to do this job that you are obligated to do."

Naruto realizing what this meant, knowing that he could never be Hokage this way seeing that he could never have Hinata and the family that he dreamed off since he was a starving homeless orphan as a child shouted out "Not a freaking chance that I would ever do that. I love this village and I want to stay here."

The old frog grew annoyed "you act like there is a choice in the matter, you are contractually obligated to do this. It is your destiny to do this, just like Jiriayas."

"To hell with your destiny," he cried "there has to be some other way. There has to be someway out of this." He looked at the frog in earnest "please."

The frog considered him for a moment and sighed "there is but one other way, it also involves leaving the village for a time, but as soon as it is complete you can return for the remainder of your days."

"I'll do anything; just tell me what it is I'll do that."

"There is another possibly, another person in this world of yours that is able to carry the mantel of the 'toad sage'. This person is the true heir to the 'sage' clan so to speak. You must find this person, help him realize his potential and then sign over your rights to the title to him. This will not be an easy task but if you can find him, you will be freed from this contract and he can take over. But this mission will have you gone for at least 4 years maybe even a few ore than that." He paused "would that be acceptable to you?"

Naruto didn't even have to think much on it, after all what was 4 years strait compared to only seeing the village on brief stops. And never being able to realize his dreams. "Of course, who is this person?" he said thinking also on how he would tell his friends and new fiancé.

"I have already told you who it is," said the frog "it is the heir, Jiriayas heir to be precise."

"You don't mean," started Naruto.

"Correct" said the elder frog "it is the only son of the old toad sage, Jiriaya.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Twelve

'How am I going to tell them all?' Naruto wondered the next day. 'Damn, Jiraiya has a son. How the hell did that ever happen?' he thought of the other recent thing that had happened. 'Hinata-chan and I are engaged but now I have to leave for who knows how long. I wish I might have held off on proposing as she might have been able to live and maybe found someone else.'

This last thought confused him. Even if he didn't propose, did he really want her to move on? 'If I was leaving for good and only to return every now and then to visit then, yes she would have to move on. I couldn't expect her to wait for me only to see me every few years, despite how much I would like that.' He mulled things over, 'I just hope things work out and this guy I'm supposed to find will take on the job. Damn am I really being that selfish? What if this guy has a dream of his own, a life of his own to live? Who am I to take that from him?'

These thoughts filled his head while he waited for Hinata to wake up, looking at her he stared to feel a slight resentment to Jiraiya for putting him in this position. The possibility was still in the air as to whether he had to do the job himself or if he could pass it off on another. He dismissed those thoughts, trying to place himself in Jiraiyas shoes. He had no choice before he died; he had to pass it one. Maybe he did not know of this kid, or maybe he thought Naruto was the only one able to do so thinking of him as his own grandson.

Hinata started to stir tearing Naruto from his thoughts. Her eyes slowly opened as he looked at her with a grin on his face and she returned the smile blushing "Hi Naruto-kun, what happened?" she asked still not really believing what has taken place before she had fainted.

He continued to grin but to himself it felt a little forced "Oh, nothing much Hinata-chan. We had dinner, talked" he joked "got engaged," He finished.

A tear leaked from her eye "then it wasn't all a dream?" she managed to get out.

"No" he smiled and hugged her and in that position they could not see each other's faces when his grew sad. "No and if it was I wish I never woke up."

Some of his despair must have been in his voice as she asked and pulled away from him "What's wrong?"

He didn't know how to begin and found himself struggling for words when he saw the disappointed look on her face. It was a look that said, clearly that she was worried that he was having second thoughts on this. Realizing that he could not do that to her he quickly found his voice and words. He explained every thing that he had seen and was told, excepting the part about the other as being his old Sensei's son.

When he was done she had an odd look on her face that was mirroring his disappointment and also another look was mixed into it almost like hope. "Is there any way that I might come too?" she asked.

"No I'm sorry, Hinata." He said as the hope drained from her "I have to do this, and I have to do this alone." He sighed "but I promise you this, I will be back. I will be back for you, and for me title of Hokage."

She smiled again "and you never go back on your word right?"

"You got that right," he stated pulling her into another embrace and kissing her softly "absolutely right."

Naruto found himself in front of Tsunade explaining the situation. She seemed ecstatic at the news of her 'kid brother' getting engaged but found the news that he had to leave for so long a bit disconcerting.

"It is something that has to be done I understand that" Tsunade said "but I wasn't planning to have to stay in this position for so long waiting for you too come back so that I could retire." She smiled a bit.

"Better this then being gone for good, besides there seems to be something that is upsetting the frog elder to the point of approaching me and giving me this mission." Naruto said "so I have to find this guy train him if needed and teach him in the Intel gathering that Jiraiya thought me, also I have to convince him to do it to begin with otherwise I can never come back to take your job." He said jokingly.

"That is quite a lot to place on this persons shoulders" Tsunade said "I just can't believe that the old pervert had a kid, what poor woman had to put up with that?"

"No idea" said Naruto "but enough about the perverts sex life," he said grimacing "there is another issue that I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"My team" he said simply "they will need another teacher to help them on the road to excelling as ninja and I have a request for who it should be."

"Sorry Naruto" she said "every since Kakashi went back to the anbu I cannot spare him from there."

"Like I want that lazy, constantly late perv teaching them." Naruto spat "no I have someone better in mind. If that is possible."

"And who is that?" she asked.

"Sasuke" he said simply "I think he would be the best choice, and I trust him to do it."

"I see, well I'll see what I can do. But do you think he will agree?"

"No doubt in my mind," he said "I trust him to get them to Chunin possibly Jonin level before I come back."

"Very well" she said "I suppose that it can be done." She sighed "I wish you the best of luck and hope that you return soon to us, got that brat?"

"Sure thing, and don't get too old, _Granny_ " he said smirking, as she made to strike him down he jumped from the office out of the window.

He landed on the street and ran into Sakura and Ino who where heading to Hokage tower as part of their routine. On seeing Naruto Sakura walked over and stopped when all three heard Tsunade screaming at him from her window "is that how you say good bye you little bastard?"

The two looked at a grinning Naruto and Sakura stuck him in the head "baka, what the hell did you do to Tsunade-sama?"

"What?" he cried "I said bye in the same way I always do," grumbling he said "why the hell do you two have to get so uptight when I am myself."

"Because" interrupted Ino "you are an idiot who will piss off a lot of people if you continue to act this way if you ever become Hokage. You need to learn to treat people with respect."

"Hey I treat people with respect when they deserve it" he shot back.

"Alright enough" said Sakura seeing her fellow Sanin come very close to insulting the Hokage again "besides I have something to ask you." Glancing quickly at her friend then back to Naruto as if to ask 'is it ok to say anything?' she asked "so did you ask her?"

He nodded grin forming "yeah and in answer to the next questions I am sure are coming, she said yes, and yes you can tell Ino, Kami knows it will find its way around the village why try to slow it down."

At this Ino looked excited "what? What happened?"

Sakura smirked as Naruto steadied himself, vaguely thinking maybe he should just run or something. "Naruto and Hinata, are now engaged to be married."

The sound was deafening, Ino squealing like the 12 year old school girl she once was hugged Naruto, he supposed that she congratulated him and the ran off to find Hinata leaving Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura could read something was wrong with her friend and asked "what else happened?"

Naruto sighed "come on lets go for a walk and see Sasuke, I have quite a bit to tell you both."

His two friends took it quite well Sasuke agreed to watch out for his students and, train them as they should be trained because as he said "how can they expect to advance having a dumbass for a teacher?" The two of them also promised to keep in touch with him in the return messages that his frog summons will be delivering for him to Hinata and them.

The next day he would be leaving and he said goodbye to the various people and friends that he made over the course of his life. He was a bit shocked to realize that he had quite a few good friends. From the old crew he used to cause mischief with in the academy he, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru got together and said their good byes as Naruto planed to leave in the morning.

Choji said that he would miss the ramen eating contests that they has and swore to have more once Naruto returned. Kiba promised to watch out for Hinata and again swore that if Naruto left her and did not return then he would track him down and drag him back. Shikamaru called the whole thing troublesome especially when Naruto suggested that he at least try for Jonin rank and stop slacking.

Having said good bye to all his friends including the Konahamaru Corps, and team Gai he went one last time to see Hinata and meet with her father.

In his last meeting with Haishi the older man expressed his disappointment that he was leaving for so long but also promised that he would keep her from being given to another in an arranged marriage by the clan elders. This worried Naruto for a moment as he never considered that to be a possibility and still gave his assurances to the Hyuuga leader that he would return as soon as possible.

The night he spent with Hinata almost convinced him not to go or to take her along. Even though he knew that was not possible but she was sorely testing his resolve. The talked for hours and he told her that he would write her every chance he got to have if sent with one of his frogs. They spent the night on the roof of his apartment star watching and he held her in his arms as she tried to stay awake to have the absolute most time with him that she could.

"You know Hinata-chan, eventually you will have to let go of me."

She replied playfully "and what if I refuse? What if I hold onto you as you try to leave."

"Man Hinata, you make it sound as if I will never talk to you again. Like I'm dumping you or something." He sighed, "as much as I would love that, I'm sorry but it can't happen that way. You know that."

"I know," she said sadly. "That does not mean I have to like it. I mean I finally got you and now I won't see you again for who knows how long right?"

"I know but I swear to you I will come back, you know me I will never break a promise. It may take a while but it will happen."

"I know but I wish that I could come with you."

"So do I" with that they where silent just laying there watching the stars. As Naruto thought 'god I wish that this kid does not refuse this job.'

The next day at 5am taking care to place Hinata in his bed in his apartment, he got ready to leave. Packing clothes and supplies into his pack and sealing some larger things into traveling scrolls he was ready and kissed his sleeping fiancé awake, she stirred and got dressed walking with him to the gate. He wanted to leave in quiet and she was the only one there.

As they reached the gate he turned to her and holding her hand kissed her one last time "just keep busy and I hope that the time passes quickly."

She said goodbye one last time and stood at the gate archway with the two Chunin guards off to the side until he became a small dot at the end of the path and finally disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Thirteen

Five years. It has been five long years since they have seen him. Hinata found herself walking her usual route, past Narutos apartment building, or the training rounds, or even the ramen stand, which business was still steady despite the long absence of their best customer.

She missed him, his antics and the fun times that he always brought with him regardless of the situation. And though they both wanted the time to fly by that was not the case.

She spend her time training and learning how to run the clan properly along with her sister, but no matter what she did it still didn't help. No matter how busy she kept herself time crawled by at a snails pace.

She knew that he felt the same way. The constant letters he would send via his messenger frog Gamaichi where always welcome, of course. The first time it happened she squealed in fright, going to her room after a long day of training and a mission wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. Then a voice spoke in her darken room saying that he was waiting for a few hours already. When she got that first letter she responded in turn, tell her future husband of the events that have been taking place in the village. And whenever she went home for the night she was always hoping for that little frog to be sitting on her bed.

He was fairly frequent in his letters, he wrote to her at least twice a week. On special occasions, like her birthday or the anniversary of their first date he would send a gift along with the letter. It was usually a piece of jewelry or chocolates but it was always something that she would enjoy.

His letter did not say much about the progress of his mission, the only thing that was certain was that he found this person that he was looking for after a year, and that this man was accepting of the charge that he seemed destined for. She supposed that after he made contact Naruto was teaching this guy the tricks of the trade. Taking him on the same journey that Jiraiya had taken Naruto on all those years ago. Teaching him everything that was needed to do the job.

The type of information that she sent to him was what has been happening with his friends. That fact that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have been getting closer wasn't news to Naruto but he still liked to hear that they where happy.

There was information that he was not told. It was mostly things that his friends wanted to tell him when he came back.

But Hinata was also happy, as she had received a letter from him stating that he would be returning home soon. She had received this letter a couple weeks ago and it did not specify exactly when but she still held hope, every day that it would be today.

There where two men walking the forest path one was a tall powerfully built man. His hair was white and long, down to his waist. He wore a red vest that was over his green jacket and also green loose fitting pants. His shoes where wooden sandals and carried a scroll strapped to his back. His face was unmarked and clean shaven though he had a look of nervousness.

The second man was slightly shorter, but not by much. His blond hair was shoulder length and messy. He wore mostly black but his shirt had some orange running down the side in thin strips. He had weapons pouches strapped to each of his legs and a traveling bag on his back.

"Home at last" said Naruto grinning, then he noticed the younger mans nervous look and said "Kawazu relax you will be among friends."

"I know that, Sempai" said the white haired man "you have told me that for the past four years. On how great your friends are and how I would love this place." He said clearly sick of hearing how great this village is. He then sighed "but I have never been here and now I am going to the place where my father got his start, it is still kind of disconcerting, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I can guess at what you mean," said Naruto. "But still don't worry you will be fine besides, it's not as if you will have to live here if you do dislike the place."

"True," said Kawazu "I guess that's true."

They stayed silent as the main gates of Konoha appeared before them. Walking for another 15 minutes they finally reached home. There was the guard station off to the left of the gate with a lone Chunin guard sitting there and in front of the guard house there was a large black dog. The guards face could not be seen as he was resting it in his arms but the dog looked slightly familiar if only bigger.

Naruto smiled and walked over to the guard-house the dog woke up and head snapped up to see Naruto there and the beasts' tail wagged recognizing him. Naruto scratched him between the ears and the dog growled in pleasure. Naruto said "it has been a while huh, Kuromeru?"

At this the guards head snapped up and he shouted "Hey" not really seeing who was scratching his dog "you better not do that buddy, he'll take your arm off if I tell him too."

"Yeah right" said Naruto as the dog was now licking him "well to be fair Kemonoi, Kuromeru does seem to like the taste of my hand."

Kemonoi was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes "huh? What the hell's going on?"

Kawazu scoffed "not a very effective guard huh, Naruto-sempai?"

At hearing this the young Chunins head snapped back to reality and he stared at Naruto, disbelief on his face "holy crap you're back" he muttered a grin spreading on his face. He then jumped the counter of the booth and tackled Naruto "Sensei I can't believe your back, this is great."

"Yeah" said Naruto "but as much as I'd like to catch up I have to talk with Tsunade and you seem to have work to do as well. So it seems congrats on Chunin rank."

The dog-nin grinned "thanks, sensei" he then sighed "but that teme Mayte has to keep overshadowing me."

"So I'm guessing her is a Jonin now huh?"

"Yeah but you know what?" said Kemonoi "it is no big deal cause I'll get there, just have to keep training."

"That's the spirit" Naruto smiled "it seems that Sasuke is a good teacher too then?"

"Yeah but he reminds me too much of Mayte."

"Yeah I understand, well I really need to get going. It was good talking to you." Naruto said over his shoulder as he walked from the guard station, Kawazu following.

"So, Sempai?" started the white haired man "we are going to see her then huh?"

"Yep" he said happily "and remember that appearances can be deceiving, especially with Tsunade."

Naruto did not meet any of his friends on the way to the tower, which was fortunate as he and Kawazu needed to speak with her for quite a bit. There was a fair amount of information to go over.

Reaching the Hokage office Naruto knocked and heard a rough "yeah come in."

"Well good to see that some things don't change, granny." He said as he opened the door remarking on her slight slur "or should I say that it's bad?"

He nearly ducked out of instinct as he felt a wave of killing intent wash over him. "Damn it brat, I don't see you in 5 years and that is how you greet me?" Tsunade did not strike him but pulled him into a hug that left the blonde a little flustered.

She then spotted Narutos companion and went white for a split-second. Quickly recovering her self she thought she had just seen her old teammate. "So this is the guy then is that right?"

Kawazu looked like a younger version of his father. The only difference was the lack of the red lines that ran down the face under Jiraiyas eyes.

"Yes his name is Kawazu and he has agreed to take on the job that his father once held." Said Naruto "but I think it might be better if he was to tell you of what his life was like." He turned to the other and said "don't you think so Kawazu?"

"Sure" he said steeling himself as he was floored by this womans beauty but kept that part of himself in check. "Well my mother and my father met around 23 years ago. For some reason, and don't ask me how, they hit it off and ended up married."

"What he was married?" Tsunade interrupted and was silenced by a look for Naruto that clearly said 'let the guy talk.'

"Yes, they where" he continued. "My mothers name was Mugen, and my father was the closest thing to her exact opposite as you can get. I have only seen my father on several occasions, pretty much when ever he was in the area where we lived." He paused for a bit "my mother raised me mostly on her own but he would stop b and whenever he was not with her during those times he was helping me. I might have hated him for the long absences if it where not for the fact that he tried so hard to be a great father when he was there."

He took another deep breath and a smile came to his face. "He wanted nothing more than for my mother and me to be happy and safe, I guess that's why he started training me in the art of the Shinobi whenever we where together. He taught me almost everything he knew and I know. The techniques that he passed onto me and the virtues of the life that he led where a few things that I learned. But my mother kept me grounded and from becoming too much like him. She used to say 'you are truly your fathers' son, except for that one little vice of his.'

"Then we heard he died, he died an honorable death like the one he always hoped he could have. And my mother was devastated. She lost her reason to go on. As sick and perverted as he was she loved him. And when he died and she realized that they would never spend another moment together. She just kind of shut down."

He had to force back the tears that where threatening to come. "She held on though, I think it was for my benefit mostly. She held on for years hoping that I could be like him but not like him in the say way, if that makes any sense. She passed a year before Naruto found me. I myself had almost given up. I lost my mother who had been my support my pillar for my whole life, and my father was gone too." He took another steadying breath, "god how I wanted to hate him. How I wanted to drag him back to life and punish him for what he did to me and her. But then at the same time I wanted to surpass him, to be like him only better than that. That was when Naruto came to me and gave my life purpose again. He gave me a meaning; I would be like him and make my mother proud. But I would never belike him and create this family that can be ruined."

Tsunade stared at the boy and saw something in him that made her happy and a bit uncomfortable at the same time. She saw the Jiraiya that she always knew was there, deep down in her old teammate was a young boy just like this.

"So when Naruto-Sempai came to me with this request, I knew I had to take it. I had to as the only way to surpass my father and make sure that my mother has peace."

Naruto then spoke up "so I took him under my wing, so to speak, and took him onto the travels that Jiraiya had taken me on. I taught him everything that he needs to know about that job and what it requires and he accepted it. I taught him a few other things as well and this guy here," he said jerking his thumb at Kawazu "is the true toad sage, he has surpassed me and even his father in what is needed for this life. I will be signing over my right to that title to him per the contract with the toads."

"I see" said Tsunade "and that is what you both want is it?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Well who am I to stop it, I have no say in it as that contract does not really concern me. But I hope you both know what you are doing."

"Of course we do" said Naruto. The younger man agreed.

"There is one more think that you need to see, Tsunade." Naruto said pulling a scroll from his pouch and handing it to the Hokage.

She unsealed it and read though it as the two men stood quiet, as she progressed further and further down the scroll the frown on her face became more pronounced until it ended with absolute shock as she finished. She looked up and weakly asked Naruto, "is all of this true?"

Kawazu nodded as Naruto replied. "Unfortunately it is true, now we have some time before it begins but the information in that scroll was very hard to get and I am 100 sure of its' accuracy."

"So according to this it is another 2 months before it starts?"

"Yes"

She sighed and reached for her cabinet, man she need a drink after this.

There was a knock on the door and a soft voice asked "Hokage-sama, may I enter?"

Narutos head snapped to the door, there was a voice that he longed to hear and wished that it was the first one he did right when he came back. He went to the door and opened it after a moment. "Hey there Hinata-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Authors note: yes I know I'm evil hope you can forgive me my cruelty.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Fourteen

Hinata found herself in him arms, hoping that this wasn't a dream like most of her dreams have been since he left. She was pulled into a kiss that unfortunately was ended by Tsunade.

"Naruto" said the Hokage; waving the scroll that Naruto had just given her "we will need to discuss this further. Tonight I will call a meeting the village elders will be in attendance and of course both yourself and your friend here" she said waving to a man that stood in the office that Hinata had not noticed yet, "you both will have to be there and we must figure out what is to be done about this."

"Sure thing, what time?" asked Naruto.

"Be here, in my office at 8 o'clock sharp."

Both Naruto and Kawazu bowed to her and left the office while Tsunade called her assistant to put the word out to the clan leaders and village elders about this meeting.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kawazu where heading out of the building. Naruto had his arm around Hinata and Kawazu was behind them giving the woman at his Sempeis side an appraising look, he then spoke motioning to Hinata "Sempei I can see now why you did not want this job, if this is what you had waiting for you." He then spoke to Hinata "I am Kawazu it is nice to finally meet you Hinata-san, Naruto would not stop talking about his friends in our travels and your name came up quite a bit."

Hinata turned to the stranger, and with a slight blush "it is a pleasure to meet you, Kawazu-san." She then turned to her fiancé "is this the man that you needed to find then?"

"Yes he is" said Naruto.

"Thank you" she said to Kawazu.

"What for?" Kawazu asked a bit puzzled.

She smiled "for looking after Naruto" which earned a disgruntled look for said ninja "and for accepting this job, I don't know what I would have done if Naruto had to leave the village for good. I also don't know what you had to give up in order to do this," she looked slightly uneasy as a slightly depressed look flashed on the man's face. "But for that I wanted to thank you." With that she left Narutos side for a moment and kissed

Kawazus cheek quickly.

Kawazu quickly looked to Naruto worried and saw that his teacher did not look all too angry with this; he figured probably that it was a friendly greeting from this woman. Still is made him less uneasy when he saw that his sempai was not angry. Kawazu smiled a bit and Hinata spoke again this time eyeing him curiously.

"There is something about you though" she said to him "you look oddly familiar, have we met before?"

Kawazu laughed "no I don't think so, you probably just see my father in me. Both Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sempei both say that I look like him, though from what I remember of him I don't really see it." His laughter slowed as he saw the confused look on her face. Which, in turn made him confused.

"Your father?" she asked.

Kawazu turned to Naruto "you didn't tell any one who I am before you left?"

Naruto shook his head "I told only one person and that was Tsunade. I told her as she was a big part of his life, but for every one else it was not my place to say anything."

"I see" said Kawazu "thanks, I think it probably best if I didn't start spreading it around I just assumed that people knew."

This was leaving Hinata completely confused and the two men must have seen the confusion on her face, Kawazu continued "well since I let it slip I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell her," turning back to Naruto he said "I assume that I can trust her with this."

Naruto nodded "absolutely, if there is anyone who is trustworthy enough it would be Hinata."

Kawazu nodded "well" he said to Hinata "I say you may see a bit of my father in me as he was from Konoha, from what I hear very well known in this village."

Hinata just listened as Naruto interrupted "that's a bit of an understatement."

"I guess," said Kawazu "my father was one of the 3 original Sanin, Jiraiya the toad sage." He said this softly almost whispered. "I would much appreciate it if you kept that quiet."

Hinata was shocked, Jiraiya had a son? When and how did that happen? She spoke "of course I will not tell anyone this if that is what you want. And you where right I think it is your father I see in you."

Kawazu just shrugged as they kept walking Naruto was leading them to his favorite eatery, the old mans ramen stand. "Kawazu just wait till you try this ramen, I'd have to say in all my travels I have never found a ramen that compares to the old mans."

Upon reaching the stand Naruto pulled the curtain aside and said "hey old man, hey Ayame I hope that you are ready to make a whole lot of ramen."

He sat at his stool Hinata and Kawazu on either side of him when the owner turned around. "Well if it isn't my best customer, though your presence has been missed. How have you been Naruto?"

Naruto nodded fervently "I'm doing great, I am finally back in the village and making sure I see all my favorite people first."

"Naruto," said Ayame "it has been quite a while." And turning to his companions "Hinata-chan it is always a pleasure to see you."

Hinata simply nodded in response.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said sheepishly "but it is good to be back."

Naruto continued discussing his travels with his friends at the ramen shop for a fair bit and then he decided that he should head home and change and shower for the meeting that was in a few hours, after all he had yet to get to his place and felt maybe it was time do give it a good cleaning. When leaving Hinata so that she could go home to ready herself with a promise to see her after the meeting and talk some more, to really catch up. He also asked that she keep his arrival back at the village quiet until the meeting as he wanted to see the look of surprise on his friends faces when he just popped up.

­Soon it was time for the meeting and Naruto, along with Kawazu where already in Tsunades office waiting in the shadows for the rest of the attendees. Naruto kept his face down and a hood over his head, his old prankster self making a comeback. He had it all planned out, he would wait until someone would make a comment that would force him to reveal himself, and then whipping the hood from his head would make his grand entrance.

Things did not go as planned. As the clan leaders and various village elders entered in walked Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto noticed Sasuke scan the group of people and noticing the figures in the corner walked up to them. "Nice to see you are back, Baka" he smirked.

Incensed Naruto shouted back "is that any way to greet me after 5 years Teme?" his hood flying from his head he knew his cover was blown looking around he saw that nobody seems surprised to see him. In fact they all looked like they where expecting this. "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto wondered aloud, seeing a few faces of his old friends in the group. "Why does no one seem surprised to see I'm back, I mean none of you saw me in 5 years."

"That's simple Naruto," chimed in Sakura who went over and hugged the blonde. "Think about it."

"Well I know Hinata didn't tell you all because she swore she wouldn't" he noticed also Haishi was sitting there Hinata at his side. "Maybe Tsunade told you all?"

"No" said Sasuke "her message neglected to mention it, think who was the very first person who saw you as you entered the village." Realization dawned on Narutos face, and Sasuke said "exactly, and you know that Kemonoi can't keep his moth shut."

"I should have figured" muttered Naruto.

Tsunade then chose to speak up "alright now that we are all here, Naruto and Kawazu here" she said motioning to the two in the corner "have brought information to my attention that cannot be ignored." She pulled the scroll out that Naruto had given her earlier "this is the information that was brought to me. Naruto here will explain what is going on."

The group turned their focus to the other blonde as he spoke. "Well first I want to say that it is good to be back and I wish that I could have returned with out this problem but that is not the case." He paused for a moment "in my travels I met with Kawazu here who will be taking my title as 'toad sage'. He is taking it as it is not a job that I can do and, trust me he is more than capable for it. Perhaps even more so than my predecessor, Jiraiya." The others thought uneasy at this as they thought about if they could truly trust this outsider with this job.

Naruto continued, "but that is not the main issue that you where all called here for, this concerns a power that we all hoped that we would never have to face again. The power of the tailed beasts."

"What do you mean?" inquired Haishi.

Naruto looked at the man before speaking again "though the Akatsuki are all gone there is still an evil that they left behind. As we all know years ago they where collecting all of the 9 demons of legend they obtained 8 of them but still where missing the final, the demon lord Kyuubi."

There where nods from some in the group who knew exactly why they never got that demon, but there was an interruption which came in the form of Kiba "and how do you know that is the missing one?"

"That issue is not the main concern" said Naruto evasively "the issue is what they did with the other 8. The main plan that the Akatsuki had was to create their own Jinchurikis, to seal the demons in host bodies that they created."

"Created?" questions one of the others.

"Yes" continued Naruto "they created bodies for the demons and the bodies have spent these past years being incubated. The plan was for Pein to use the bodies for his new host bodies as well therefore giving him power of a God and demons. The bodies that they created where made using the techniques that Orochimaru engineered and where made from the bodies that Pein already inhabited."

The people there looked shocked that this could have happened, Haishi spoke up "why have we not heard anything about this until now? Where were these clones?"

Naruto spoke again "we don't know where the clones are, if I did Kawazu and I would have taken care of the issue before coming back to the village. We did find out as to why we did not hear anything on it. It is because the bodies have not fully matured, the Clones are being incubated as we speak. The Akatsuki had set up a self sustaining process to do so."

Shino spoke up at that point "then I don't understand what the problem is." This earned a disbelieving look from Naruto, Kawazu and Tsunade while the others looked at the bug user as though he had a point. Shino continued "Logic dictates that if said clones have been incubating all this time, they would have had no human contact correct?"

"Yes" Naruto replied "but that is not the problem, the problem being that they have had no human contact but they also have had a demon living inside them since creation, influencing their thoughts and abilities. The issue that where are facing is essentially Human versions of the demon themselves."

The room was silent for a moment while everyone took this in. Finally Sasuke spoke "so what do we do? If what you said is true we would pretty much be facing the demons themselves and is it not true that the demons cannot be merely killed by a human."

Kawazu spoke for the first time at this point "that is true the demons cannot be killed, but the demons no longer have physical bodies and when a host is killed the demon goes with it."

Naruto continued finally ready "that being said if it comes to that we have a demon on our side already."

Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura all looked at him in shock. Haishi and Sasuke simply in wonder that he would say that and the rest looked at in curiously. Naruto spoke to Kiba "Kiba before you asked me how I knew that they didn't have the Kyuubi." Kiba nodded "well as you heard a mortal human cannot kill a demon so when that demon attacked this village almost 25 years ago, did you not wonder how the Forth defeated it?"

Kiba nodded and Naruto continued "I have not wanted others to know this until I was ready but there is no time like now. The Kyuubi was not destroyed he was sealed, sealed in a newborn baby boy. I am that boy."

Naruto steadied himself for the hatred he was sure to come. It is true that he found friends that accepted him despite the demon but he was still unsure how the others would react. The hatred did not come however, the others simply looked at him.

Shikamaru spoke "troublesome, but that explains a lot."

Ino was also there and she looked at Naruto "but why would he do that? Wasn't the forth your father?"

Naruto felt relief spreading through him, somehow he always knew, deep down that his friends would never hate him for this but he always felt worried that they might. He turned to Ino and said "yes he was my father, and that is why he did it. Try to understand if it was you would you? Could you ever ask anybody else to have that done to their child?"

Ino shook her head "I see what you mean."

Tsunade gathered herself before anything else happened. "Well" she interrupted "now we all know what we are dealing with. We will reconvene in an official meeting next week in which only the clan heads and elders will be here, I will also be inviting the Kazekage as we may need all the help that we can get for this." She paused for a breath "needless to say this problem does not concern only Konaha, but everyone. So that being said Thank you all for coming and I will see you a week from now."

The group all got up and started exiting. There were a few that stayed behind to talk with Naruto and his friend. Kiba went and shook his hand "well it is good to see you back regardless of the troubles that seem to follow you man."

"Thanks, I guess" Naruto said rubbing his head "but hey I promised that I would be back, and still I know that we will have time to catch up" he said to them all "but I have something I need to do first for tonight."

Naruto walked over and took Hinata hand leading her out of the room the two of them started walking in silence thru the park. And coming across the spot that he proposed to her he motioned to her to sit at his side.

"Hinata, I missed you so damn much."

"Same here Naruto-kun." She said as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry that this is happening again, problems like this really do seem to follow me around." He mused "but still I need to live you know?"

She looked at him confused "what do you mean?" she asked her old lack of confidence surfacing.

Naruto noticed this and said "I mean that I have put off things in my life that I have been missing out on. I promise to you Hinata that I will never leave you again."

She smiled and he pulled her to him more, and then the clouds started to roll in and a bit of rain was starting. What do you say Hinata, that we continue this elsewhere?"

She nodded and the two of them let the park and headed for Narutos apartment, where they would share a night that they would never forget.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Fifteen

The week had passed quickly. Naruto was caught up with everyone in the village again. He was happy to see that not much had changed in the village. There where a few differences, such as Shikamaru finally getting off his lazy ass and putting in the effort to go for the Jonin exam. He passed of course, with his intelligence Naruto saw him as a great strategic advisor for when he became Hokage.

There was also some of his friends seem to have gotten together the oddest coupling he saw was that of Ino and Kiba. Both of them are loud, stubborn, and as such would constantly be at odds with each other, but for some reason they seemed to make it work.

Iruka was no longer teaching; he loved that place so much that Naruto thought he would never leave there. He was contemplating going for the next rank for a while it seemed, as he had disclosed to Naruto, it was a fair bit disconcerting that his old students continually surpassed him. So he was torn on the one hand he loved teaching those kids, on the other he would never realize his goals if he kept focusing on others.

As he said to Naruto one night over ramen "I know, it was a bit selfish. I didn't think they are holding me back at all, but I'm not sure what I wanted do at the time. But eventually I thought on how you are constantly bettering yourself and, I fell into a comfortable rotation" he chuckled "sometimes I thought I was getting as lazy as Shikamaru."

To which Naruto responded "come on sensei, no one can be that lazy."

As the week passed the day of the second meeting was finally there. Gaara the Kazekage had arrived with his two siblings in order to attend this meeting, as it was something that the Hokage, Tsunade said in her letter 'is of great importance to everyone, and should be of particular interest to you.' No more was said in the letter than that but as a courtesy he would visit.

The meeting was much the same as the first Naruto stayed quiet this time and Tsunade explained everything that was going on. In the meeting there was also a delegate from the other villages. Most reluctant there was also one from Iwa, who took in everything to relay back to his Kage. All agreed to offer support to each other should their villages be attacked. After hearing what was happening the delegate was sure that his Kage would accept this temporary alliance as well, but he would have to confirm with him first. He assured Tsunade that they would receive a response shortly after he returned to his respective village.

Once the official meeting was over and the delegates left, the meeting room still contained Tsunade, Naruto, a few elders from Konoha and Kazekage Gaara.

"Naruto, it is a pleasure to see you again" Gaara said shaking his hand "it has been quite a while."

"Yeah" said Naruto "over five years right?"

"Yes."

Tsunade interrupted "there is on other thing that I wanted to talk with Naruto about." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all made to leave but Tsunade said "it is ok you can stay for this" she said with a smile.

"This war that is seemingly inevitable will require strong leadership," she sighed "as such I don't thing that I can do this."

Gaara spoke up "what do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"I'm old," she smiled "I know I don't look it, but I feel it, now more than ever. This village is in need of a good leader, and I can't think of anyone that will be better for it than you Naruto." She looked over to him to see his eyes appeared glassy. "The elders already agree, without you we would not have this information, and with you I feel that we will be victorious."

Naruto was in shock, it had finally happened. He was being named Hokage; this was the moment that he had been working to all of his life. He had been recognized as what he was as a shinobi not just a demon or a waste, just like Gaara had been. "I can't believe this" he murmured, "thank you, I am happy to accept this responsibility."

"Good" said Tsunade "it is tomorrow that we announce this and I will officially step down to usher in the new generation."

Gaara looked over at his friend "congratulations, Naruto. I am happy for you as well, my friend."

"Thanks Gaara, I appreciate that." Naruto said and turning to Tsunade and the two elders that where still in the room "and I promise I will not let you or anyone down, and I never go back on my word."

Naruto headed back to his apartment after the meeting where he found Hinata waiting for him. She had been spending almost all of her time with him there almost to the point of her living with him. And while his apartment was bigger than the one he grew up in it was still only a single person apartment, not that he minded sharing with her but it tended to feel cramped.

She greeted him and saw that he had a huge grin on his face not the normal smile that he always had for her, but a Cheshire cat grin. "What happened, Naruto?" he looked a bit mischievous, that worried her a bit only a little.

He pulled her into a hug and spun her around the small room "have I got something to tell you."

"Careful" she said as her feet almost hit a couple objects, he placed her down and she looked a bit woozy and hand on her stomach she sat down.

"Sorry about that, Hinata" he said still excided "I have great news though."

She composed herself and looking up "I have news too but you go first."

"Tsunade is retiring as Hokage," he said.

"You Mean," she started.

"Yep tomorrow I am being named Rokudaime."

She flung her arms around him again despite the woozy feeling from when he was spinning her "oh my god, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks," he said pulling her into another hug "I knew you would like my news." He paused for a moment still smiling and asked "so what was your news?"

She immediately pulled from him "I'm not sure how to say this Naruto-kun."

Naruto got worried 'what could be wrong?' he wondered. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "What is it? Just take your time if it is difficult."

She looked at him and almost whispering "I'm late."

"For what?" he asked not understanding.

She emphasized "Naruto, I am late…"

Comprehension dawned on his face "you mean?"

She nodded simply, while he sat down looking disbelieving "wow, that's…that's, wow." He turned back to her "are you sure?"

She nodded "positive" she started to look down as though he was disappointed or something, and missed another grin on his face, 'he hates it' she thought 'he didn't want this yet, what where we thinking that night?' she was brought out of her sulking by him laughing. 'He's laughing, why?'

She let out a gasp as he picked her up again "this is much better news than what I had" he was laughing in joy a small part of him worried because of what was coming but things where going so good in his life right now. He put her back down again and saw that she was crying a happy, almost relieved look on her face "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's silly really. For a second I though you where upset at that news." She said quietly.

"Upset?" he said. "Why or how could I be upset? I always wanted to be part of a family and now I am getting that chance." He paused "I can't be upset or disappointed about this."

"Sorry I know that Naruto, but for a second you seemed sad."

"No not about this, it was shock for a moment but I am not sad that this happened. Well that is not totally true." He said and she looked worried again "I wont lie that this is a bad time considering what is happening with the demons, but I also said that I will not forget to live despite what I have to do." He smiled at her "I am happy about this."

She giggled at that.

"So who else knows about this?" he asked.

"Only Sakura, but then she was the one who examined me earlier today."

"Damn," he said.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"If Sakura knows, then you can be sure Ino knows by now, and if Ino knows then everyone does." He muttered.

Hinata said "that is not a problem, doctor-patient confidentiality and all. Besides I made her promise not to say anything. I don't want I getting back to my father before we have a chance to tell him."

At this Naruto groaned "aw crap, I forgot that we would have to tell him." He sighed "how angry do you think he would be that we are not officially married?"

She thought about it for a moment "well I wont deny that might upset him, but we are engaged so everything should work out ok."

Naruto smiled a bit, "I guess so" he paused and looked around his apartment "well I guess it is time for me to find a bigger place then huh?"

Hinata leaned in and took his hand. "But that shouldn't be too hard for you," she smirked "right Hokage-sama?"

He shook his head "you know that might take some getting used to."

"Yes but it is deserved, Naruto-kun. Well I think we need to tell my father, best to do it now so that he doesn't think we are keeping it from him. Things might be worse if we tried to keep it a secret."

The two went to the Hyuuga compound. This really was not something that they could keep from Hinatas family. The found themselves in front of Haishi in his study.

He surveyed the couple and then spoke to Naruto, "So Naruto-san, I wish to offer my congratulations on your recent promotion. I hope for your sake that you are up to the job, the recent events that you have brought to our attention will certainly make your life a bit chaotic for quite a while into the future."

Naruto nodded "thank you" he said "I will do what I can for this village and all those precious to me." He turned to Hinata and the both nodded to each other "and it is funny that you should mention my life being a bit chaotic." He gulped and that nervous reaction did not go unnoticed by the clan leader.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

Hinata spoke "he means that there is something that we have to tell you." Naruto stayed silent trusting Hinata to explain this in a grace that he could never hope to achieve. She continued "Father as you know Naruto has been back for a week now and when he first came back we spent the night together." Haishi stiffened and Hinata continued "we talked for what seemed like hours and, after we completely went over everything that we missed over these last five years we started to…"

She was interrupted by Haishi who raised his hand to silence her "Hinata are you saying what I believe you to be saying?"

"Yes" she managed to get out.

He looked over his daughter and her fiancé again piece it all together, after a long moment he said finally "and I suppose that you didn't come here just to tell me that you two where together in that way. I assume that is not the entire story, am I correct?"

"Hai father," she said "I went to see Sakura at the hospital today and it is confirmed, I am pregnant."

He stared at them, stared for so long that Naruto started to feel as if the Byakugan might just have some hidden ability like the Sharingan and the future father-in-law was burning a hole right thru him. "I see" he said finally and drawing a deep breath "so what you are saying is that you where home for less than a day and you found the time to impregnate my eldest? Out of wedlock, no less."

"Haishi-sama" said Naruto "that was not my intention."

"Regardless if that was your intention or not" spat Haishi "it happened." His voice softened "I am happy that you came to me and let me know of this before it became obvious. That does help increase my trust in you. In taking the responsibility and coming forward unprovoked shows your quality as a leader, this village could have done a lot worse than you Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata where shocked, but Haishi was not finished and what he said next confused them even more. He was taking this so well.

"So when is the ceremony?"

Naruto answered a bit flustered that he was past the anger 'this wasn't so bad' the thought and he answered "tomorrow."

Haishi actually laughed "not that ceremony, I know full well that you are being named tomorrow. Naruto and Hinata still pulled a confused look. He smiled at them "I mean the wedding."

Hinata blushed and Naruto looked sheepish as he answered "we haven't really talked about it."

"Well then, talk about it." Haishi said "that child may have been conceived out of wedlock, but I will be damned if my first grand-child is born out of it." He smiled sadly "it is unfortunate but that child will have a lot to live up to. Best not to let it get too far gone or disgraced if born it that way it may not have the honor of being an heir to this or as the case may be your estate."

"What do hell does that mean" asked Naruto forgetting him manners.

Haishi glared at him a moment "I mean this will be the first born of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the Rokudaime, descendent of two Kages and of the largest clan in this village. It wont do to have my grand-child disgraced in any way, I would allow that."

Naruto found himself at the balcony out side of the Hokage office the next day at noon. On either side of him there was Hinata and Tsunade. He was in a white and read robe, a circular hat sat on his blonde head the same colors as his robes. A symbol for 'fire' on the front of the hat that was just place on his head by Tsunade and also from her a kiss on his forehead.

He looked over the crowd and prominent among them all his old friends, Sasuke was clapping softly smirk on his face. Kawazu stood next to Sakura who was cheering for him along with Ino. Next to Ino stood Kiba who wolf-whistled at him. Shikamaru was looking up but it may have been at the clouds, with him was Choji who had nothing in his hands. Shino stood there with Neji in the shadows a slight smile hardly visible on their faces, Tenten was next to Neji clapping softly, while Lee was cheering something about the fires of youth.

Naruto also saw his old Genin team Hana and Kemonoi also cheered and Mayte looked indifferent, Kakashi was there in anbu uniform stock still that Naruto thought that jerk must have just lest a dummy there or something. He also recognized the Konohamaru corps. Laughing with joy and the two from his favorite place to eat.

And while there where so many people now the recognized him for the person he was, there where also the people who mixed their jeers and hisses in with the cheering. Naruto spotted a few not even trying to placate the new Hokage. After trying to convince people for over 20 years that he is not the demon in him there are still people there who would rather hate him then even try to see him for how he is.

This thought upset him for only a moment though. 'I am here, I have finally gotten to where I wanted to be. And they still don't acknowledge me.' And the next thought brought a new smile to his face. 'Well tough shit because I'm Hokage now.'


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto-Sensei

Chapter Sixteen

Naruto sat in his office; finally this was his office, his desk. He smirked and the faltered a bit as what was on the desk was also his to do, his paperwork. Looking at the stacks of it he cursed Tsunade as she definitely let it build up for him. Grumbling he pulled the first stack to him and began reading through them.

'Damn this is boring as hell' he thought to himself reading thru forms and requests for dispatch to areas that he was sure didn't need what was being requested. 'There has to be a better way to do this, I am Hokage now.' He sighed "is all this really necessary for the Hokage to do?" he asked himself out loud "I wish that I could delegate this work to others but most of it is sensitive information that I cant just have others read them through."

Then inspiration struck, how did he not see this before? Smiling he raised his hands into a simple seal and forced out a bit of chakra. Soon there were ten clones of him self, sitting around the desk all working on it and in an hour he had the paperwork done. He got up to leave and, he was stopped by Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, who where entering the office.

"Where do you think you are going?" demanded Tsunade with a smirk "don't you have work to do?"

Naruto grinned back "nope."

"What do you mean no?" Tsunade asked looking into the office all the stacks where gone and filed. "Did you do it properly or just shove them all away?" she asked accusingly.

Naruto glared at her "while I appreciate all the work you left me, by the way there is no way that much accumulates over one day, and just so you know there where some among those stacks that where dated from last week, oddly enough from right after I came back home.

Tsunade looked nervous and thought 'damn it is hard to pull anything over on this kid anymore.'

Naruto caught her look and said, "Yeah that's what I thought." He smirked "I'm just happy that I don't have to deal with it everyday like that."

Shizune looked impressed as she was looking through the filing and interrupted "Tsunade-sama, he did do it all properly."

"How did you manage that?" asked Sakura "that would have taken Tsunade days to do if she snuck in work from last week." She looked over at Tsunade disappointed that she would do that to him.

Naruto grinned "wow are you telling me that you never figured out a quick trick to it all, I mean I was only doing the job for a half-hour and it came to me." He saw Tsunade look curious and said simply "shadow-clones."

At this Tsunade almost face-faulted 'damn it all my years and I never even thought of that as a possibility.' She smiled "well I guess that they didn't call you the villages most unpredictable ninja for nothing, huh? I mean here you are a Kage and you continue to surprise."

"Thanks."

Sakura walked over to him and looked at him seriously then laughed, "Who are you? You are not the same kid I got teamed with all those years ago."

"Sakura-chan people grow up, I started late but I can make up for lost time better than anyone, don't you think?"

"True, especially with what happened with Hinata" she started and quickly stopped looking nervously at Naruto. 'Damn what if she didn't tell him.' She needed to test the waters but then saw his face; the look on it told her that he knew "she did tell you right?"

Naruto nodded and Sakura was relived that she didn't take Hinatas chance to tell him.

Tsunade looked curious "what happened?"

Naruto thought about it a moment 'should I tell them? Sakura knows so that's ok, but I don't want it spreading around so soon.' He breathed deep "well, I guess it can't hurt, but you cannot tell anyone just yet, ok?"

Tsunade and Shizune nodded wondering what would have him act this way.

"Well" he started "I, um, I'm going to be a father."

They stared at him for a long moment. Tsunade suddenly embraced him and said, "congratulations Naruto, that's fantastic."

Shizune had a similar reaction and soon after they had wished him the best they let him leave.

Later in the day Naruto was with Hinata and they where talking about it.

"I just don't know who I would be able to tell" Naruto said. "You know?"

Hinata smiled "I think it is ok for us to tell our friends about this at least."

"Are you sure Hinata?"

"Yes I have already told Ino, Hanabi, Kurunai and Tenten. Also Sakura obviously knows, so I think it will be fine to tell the others. Perhaps you can tell them."

With her approval that night he found himself with his friends at the bar. Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Kawazu, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino where all there at his request wondering why he had them all there.

They where taking rounds of sake, on Narutos treat, that was enough to get them out there.

The only one who was not drinking was Lee, when Naruto noticed that he only had a glass of water he asked him about that. "Hey, Lee, why are you not drinking?"

Lee looked at him "oh I don't drink it is not youthful at all."

Naruto grinned "then why do you always have that flash of sake strapped to your hip?"

Lee looked down at it before answering, "for battle, this is a secret weapon, and would be pointless if I built up a tolerance."

"Yeah I guess you got a point," said Naruto.

Kiba was getting impatient "you want to tell us why you asked us all out man?"

Naruto took another shot and motions for a refill, "what, I cant treat my friends to a drink?" He sipped on the one in his hand "but your right Kiba, I do have something to say."

They all looked at him and he finished that drink and straitened up as though steeling himself. "Hinata is pregnant," He said quickly.

The result was funny on a few of them Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru simply looked stoic and hid their shock, or in Shikamarus sake probably was too lazy to show it.

Kakashi congratulated him and Naruto could see him smile under his mask. Iruka looked shocked but overcame that quickly and patted Naruto on the back.

Kiba was shocked and did not even try to hide that fact, he soon grinned and told Naruto "wow, you work fast don't you?" He then glared at him, that protective feeling returning of his old pack/group, "Remember what I said before though, take care of her and don't hurt her otherwise I will hunt you down and this time I wont just drag you back I'll rip your throat out."

Naruto reeled at that threat, but quickly recovered "I will only say this once Kiba. While I appreciate the fact that you are protective of her, after all I assume you feel about her like I do with Sakura. Like a sister right?"

Kiba nodded.

Naruto smiled "good now that being said, if you ever threaten your Hokage again I'll bust you down to Genin."

The rest of the guys stared as Naruto looked completely serious; Kiba said, "You wouldn't."

"Try me" Naruto said then could no longer keep a strait face burst out laughing "man I had you going for a bit." As his laughing died down he said "but really Kiba you have nothing to worry about. You can knock off the false threats."

The mood went from tense to relaxed quickly and they all had something to say to him on it after the little 'argument' between Kiba and Naruto.

Shikamaru congratulated him "however troublesome it may be I wish you the best."

"Thanks," Naruto said "and congrats on the promotion."

"What promotion?"

Naruto grinned "your promotion to my chief strategic advisor."

Shikamaru flinched "and what makes you think that I would want to do that?"

"Well" Naruto said, "I need to put that brain of yours too good use and it will be used quite a bit for the upcoming problems that we are sure to face. Besides consider this an order if you are still reluctant."

Shikamaru grudgingly agreed saying "you know one day and already the power is going to your head, Baka."

Choji and Shino gave their congratulations without any incident. The same could be said for Lee, unless you count the exuberant way in which he did it.

Neji spoke to him quietly. "I am happy for you two, but I have a question. Does Haishi-sama know yet?"

"Yes we told him when we found out" Naruto replied.

"And you are still alive, most impressive. He must like you or something" Neji smirked.

"Well we are engaged to marry so it is not a big deal."

"Maybe so, but he is normally a firm holder to tradition." Neji said "and it seems that you are holding to your promise."

"What promise?"

"That you would change the Hyuuga when you became Hokage" Neji said and spoke over Naruto when he began to talk. "I know that as Hokage you have really no say in the clan politics, I understand that and I will not hold it against you for not doing what you said. But due to your influence both heiress to the clan Hinata and Hanabi though her are nullifying the further use of the curse seal."

Naruto smiled "well glad I could help in any way."

"Naruto" said Sasuke "I feel I have to say this." He smirked "are you sure that you, of all people are ready to care for another human?"

Naruto faked outrage "How dare you mock my ability to do this. If I can be Hokage then this should be fine." He smiled "and thanks, leave it to you to knock me down whenever I get to high up. You really are a bastard you know that Sasuke."

He left that night and emptied his wallet treating his friends "last time" he muttered to himself and headed home to sleep the night off.

He woke up to someone nudging him, his head pounding looked up to see Hinata smiling at him. He groaned, "Hey what's going on?"

"Have a fun night?" she asked.

"I guess," he sat up "what time is it?"

"11am."

"Crap I have to get to my office," he sat up and held his head "figures second day and I'm late," he muttered.

"Relax, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke softly and handed him a glass of water "you took today off remember? Otherwise I'd have woken you up sooner."

He racked his brain but couldn't focus "why did I take off today?"

"You said that we would find a new place to live, a bigger place."

And it came back to him he was feeling a bit more alert but his head was still pounding, "yeah that's right, just give me a sec."

He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, eyes bloodshot and there where bags under his eyes. 'I wonder how Tsunade drank at work everyday, and got away with it, well not that I'll ever do that again.'

After some breakfast and an hour later Naruto bounced back, and the two of them where looking for possible houses. The wanted something large as Naruto had hopes for a large family. Plus his home would be considered the Hokage Mansion.

After looking all day they found a simply built home, it was large enough to meet their needs. It must have once belonged to a shinobi as there was a training, and sparring ground on the premises. There was also a large playing area, and an enclosed private hot spring, Naruto thought about the type of fun that could be had in there grinning.

It was gated and heavy fences surrounded it, not that that would stop even the most average shinobi but it would do for the villagers that might wish to enter. If there where shinobi trying to enter unwanted then the anbu body guards that would be patrolling would be sufficient deterrent.

After all, once it started to sink in that he was to be a father, Naruto realized that all of the shinobi in the village now respect him. However there where still villagers that hated him, and judging by previous times that he had as a child they might be predisposed to view his child as some form of demon spawn. He really didn't believe that any of the villagers would be stupid enough to attack the kid under the watch of his parents who happened to be one, the Hokage, and two a descendant of the leaders of the most powerful clan in the village. No, he didn't think they would attack but it never hurt to be careful.

And they had found it. It was in a prime area very close to the tower and also to Hinatas clan home was in that area, so if ever needed members from that clan could be there quickly as well.

This was a good time to use that inheritance that his father had left him, it had gone mostly untouched and with it Naruto was almost able to pay for this place up fount.

It didn't take long to move everything Naruto owned into the house. It would have taken longer for Hinata if she didn't have help. It is quite unnerving to see a large group of Blonde haired shinobi running back and forth carrying various items.

That night Naruto was beat and in his new hot spring, his own personal hot spring. He heard the door opening and looked up to see Hinata there. They spent a bit of time in there talking and joking.

Eventually Hinata got on the subject of the wedding that was to be coming up soon. While Naruto sat there holding her listening but not really, thinking how he wished that they could have more times like this.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto- Sensei

Chapter Seventeen

Two weeks had passed, and the day of the wedding had arrived. Naruto stood outside, in the Hyuuga gardens, dressed in his full formal Hokage robes. There where people there, quite a few people, seated in rows of chairs that had a path cutting down the middle to where Naruto and one of the village elders stood. All of the rookie 9 and team Gai, except a few that where actually in the wedding party, where sitting there.

Also there was their teachers and mentors from when they where young. Tsunade was in the front with Shizune both trying to look stoic but failing as emotions leaked out. Kakashi was there next to Gai and Kurenai, who was sitting next to her son. There where quite a few Hyuuga that Naruto didn't even know. The original ino-shika-cho trio was there with their families all of them sitting near each other. Naruto saw Mayte, Hana, and Kemonoi near each other.

There was movement in the back, and the curtains that where set up in the archway entrance to the gardens where pulled back. Naruto saw Sasuke and Hanabi, standing side by side, in the front of the line and as a pair they slowly made their way toward the front of the area. When they reached the front they split and Sasuke went to his right and stood beside Naruto, while Hanabi broke left and stood in the same positioning opposite Sasuke. They where soon followed by Sakura paired with Kawazu, and after them, Tenten with Neji, and then Ino next to Konohamaru. The final three pairs mimicked the first in movement and positioning.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto as he had noticed Naruto fidgeting. "Are you nervous dope?"

Naruto quickly glanced at him, normally he would burst out a tirade on his friend, but this was not that time for that. "A bit," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke smirked, "don't be."

"Easy for you to say, teme." Naruto whispered earning him a look from both Hanabi and the elder that was performing the service, as they heard the remark. "You aren't the one getting married today, so yeah I'm a bit nervous." Naruto continued

"Do you love her?" murmured Sasuke. "Cause if you do…"

"Of course I love her." Naruto interrupted.

"Then stop being such a scaredy-cat, dope" Sasuke smirked and Naruto settled down.

Once they where all set the entire audience stood, and looking to the back as another pair stood ready to proceed. Naruto's breath caught in his chest as he saw her standing next to her father. She wore a long flowing Kimono, mostly white but with hint of lavender colored, it was very faint. The result of which she was glowing almost radiating light but without blinding, like her namesake. She has her hair done-up very elegantly; her long locks now lay woven intricately with itself laying down her back. And there was a single flower in her hair above her left ear.

Haishi led her down the pathway, as she approached, a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks.

After what seemed hours she and her father made it up to the front. Haishi stopped as he turned to make his way past the girls to give Naruto and appraising look. They made eye contact for a moment, and Naruto could not read anything in his eyes. Like almost all Hyuuga they where cold and calculating, very blank and disconcerting. The only exception to that as Naruto could find was Hinata. He could see the kindness in her eyes; it made her different, but in his experience different was better. Finally he gave a nod and a very slight smile as he went to sit with the rest of his family.

The ceremony went on without any problems. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Naruto was almost lost in them and Sasuke had to nudge him to hand him the ring. Naruto and Hinata exchanged vows and rings then, finally their lips met as Husband and wife. The pair made their way down the pathway between the groups of people, and made their way to the reception, which was being held at Naruto's new home.

The party lasted quite a while. During that time Naruto showed that his grace in battle did not extend well into other aspects of his life, namely dancing. The two danced at the party and where soon joined by the others. Unfortunately for them, the pair was not left alone with each other. They also, as per tradition, danced with others in the party.

Hinata was, of course, graceful as after Naruto's and her first dance her father cut in. this left Naruto alone for a moment until Hanabi, of all people, took his hand.

"She looks happy," Hanabi said quietly to him, as they revolved on the spot. "I am happy for you and her."

Naruto noticed that Hanabi was glancing over at Konohamaru as well as her older sister, and Naruto said "thanks we are."

She smiled and looked back at him, it was a smile that did extend to her eyes. It looked like what Naruto initially noticed about the Hyuuga eyes was not completely true. "Well that's good," she said, "welcome to the family, brother."

He noticed her look wander over to Konohamaru who was sitting and chatting with Meogi, he grinned, "go ask him to dance."

"What?" She asked distracted and she noticed that he saw what she was looking at and blushed a bit. "I can't he is with his girlfriend."

"What Meogi?" Naruto asked confused, and then realization set in she was like her sister and a bit nervous. "They are friends, and old teammates," he said. "She has a boyfriend, and it is that guy over there." Naruto pointed slightly to Udon, "trust me it is fine."

She smiled "thanks, I'll do that." She left him made her way over to Konohamaru.

Naruto tried to make his way over to Hinata again but was cut off by Sakura, who was trying to get over to Sasuke and she didn't keep him long. She simply kissed his cheek and said "I am so happy for you two, Naruto. Good luck with everything." She smiled and then called over his shoulder "Sasuke-kun, wait up."

Naruto chuckled and said to himself 'some things never change.'

Hinata and Naruto where told congratulations by everyone of their friends separately, there was even a time when Sasuke pulled Hinata off to the side and made sure that, as he put it "take care of that idiot."

The party was winding down and people where leaving. There where still a few left including Sakura who was chatting with Hinata along with Ino and Tenten.

Hanabi and Konohamaru where still there, they had apparently hit it off, and where still talking and dancing.

Naruto however was of to the side on his grounds walking with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kawazu. The four of them where talking about the upcoming problems.

"So, where do we stand with allies?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru said, "I have received confirmed contacts from the Kage's in Stone and Cloud villages offering support in this issue. And my contact in Suna states that, obviously, the Kazekage will be mobilizing his ninja."

Naruto smiled "how is Temari, by the way?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered then said, "she is fine and sends her congratulations to you."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke spoke. "The anbu have been briefed and, Kakashi says that they are ready at anytime."

"Good," said Naruto. He then turned to Kawazu "and you know what must be done?"

"Hai, sempai. I will be traveling to stone and cloud then to Suna and checking in on the troops," said Kawazu.

"Good, and when you are done there, send word to me," said Naruto. "I trust that they would not provide misinformation in the crisis, but I still trust your word more, especially with stone and cloud." He paused as Kawazu nodded his agreement then said "and when you are with Gaara please let him know, he probably figured it out already but, let him know. That given the one tails affinity with sand, the vessel is more likely to be drawn to the desert, especially if it allows the chance to torment its old vessel."

"I will let him know," Kawazu said and then he turned to leave. "Well good luck with everything, Naruto." He grinned and winked, a bit of his father coming through, "have fun tonight. I'll be in touch." He waved and disappeared.

Shikamaru spoke up "so we can trust him?" He asked motioning to where Kawazu just was.

"Absolutely" said Naruto.

Sasuke spoke up then "you trust him, that is good enough for me. However there is another issue, we don't know what he can do. Will he be useful to us?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a disbelieving look which turned to a grin when he remembered that the only person who truly know what Kawazu could do was Naruto and of course, Kawazu himself. "Relax guys, he will be useful." He smiled relaxed and said "well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get in side with my wife."

Shikamaru and Sasuke both shook their heads. One reason was what Naruto was insinuating and the other, was his carefree attitude in light of the problems.

One thing was sure they where in for a rough time.

Authors note:

This is the last chapter on this story. Now before anyone gets pissed, I have one word to say "sequel." Look for the continuation to this story to be posted soon under the name "Rokudaime Naruto." It seemed the right time to do this, as Naruto is no longer sensei he is Hokage. So please leave reviews on this and my past chapters if you can. Remember more reviews mean more likely I wont give up on this story.

Until next time

CZGohan


End file.
